100 Stories of Odd and Aelita
by moxie4evr
Summary: Do you like the couple of OddxAelita? Then come on and read this story. It's 100 stories of Odd and Aelita! Rated T for saftey.
1. Opening

**Hello! First I want to say that I do not own ANYTHING! If you have read Kittyclaw's stories of 100 couples, well I got her permission to write 100 stories of Odd and Aelita. Like I said, they are the BEST couple in the show. Or at least should be a couple in the show. Even if this takes the rest of the year to finish, I promise you that I will finish this. If you don't like the couple of Odd and Aelita then shoo. I don't need reviews saying like 'I hate this couple' or 'They make a really bad couple'. I don't need that crap. These are 100 stories of Odd and Aelita so if you don't like the couple, beat it. Oh, and if you don't like one of the stories than don't go 'This was relly bad' or anything thet might hurt my feelings. If you don't like it then just give your opinion in a nice way. The last thing is that, well, here's an example. You know how you hate waiting for chapters? Well, I hate waiting for reviews. So, don't expect me to wait for reviews. I'm going to update whenever I want. But don't think that you don't have to review, review, but, nevermind. Read and Enjoy the story!**

**-Moxie4evr**


	2. Happily Ever After

I twirled in front of a golden ovel mirror in a beautiful white wedding dress.

"Oh Yumi! I can't believe today i'm getting married!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"To Jeremie,"Yumi continued.

"Huh, uh, yeah."Yumi was about to say something, but someone unexpected showed up. I didn't notice, but Yumi did. Yumi nodded her head at the person as she left. The man had blonde hair in a big pointy spike with a purple spot in the middle. He was wearing a black dress suit with a purple bow tie.

"I wish Odd was here," I said aloud.

"Your wish is my command, princess."Said a very familiar voice. I spun around to see my old love, Odd Della-Robbia. I jumped into his arms giving him a huge bear hug.

"Odd, I can't believe you're here!"I yelled squeezing even harder.

"I missed you too, Aelita. Now can you let me go? I can't breathe." Odd muffled.I let go which made Odd take a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Odd, it's just, I really missed you," I said excitedly."I am so happy that you're here!"

"Hey I was wondering why you had a long face when I walked in." He asked curious.

"I,uh, got eye liner in my eye." I lied. He lifted up an eyebrow knowing that I was lying.

"Well, ok," He said lifting up my chin."But remember I'm always here for you" With that he kissed my forhead and left. I stood there, shocked as ever.

"Do I still love him?"

* * *

I walked upthe asile with my father on my right. I looked to my left to see Odd wink at me with a thumbs up. My father handed me over to Jeremie who had a big grin on his face. I gave him a fake smile. It's my wedding day, but i'm not happy. The priest bagan to speak while I was lost in my thoughts.

"Do you Jeremie Belpois, take Aelita Hopper to be your wife?"

"I do"He said swiftly.

"And do yo, Aelita Hopper, take Jeremie Belpois to be your husband?"

"I-I-I," I stammered."I....don't" Everyone gasped.

I'm sorry! I just can't marry you." I said and ran out of the church crying my eyes out. I sitting on the ground until i felt someone put thier arm around me. I looked up and saw Odd with a worried face.

"I would ask if you were ok, but that would be stupid to ask." He said with a small grin on his face. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Why'd you run out?"Odd asked me worried. I took a deep breath and started talking.

"I was confused,"I started." When you asked why i had a long face, I-I had to make up an excuse. The truth was, is that I really wanted to marry you" We stared into eachother's eyes. We moved in closer and closer until our lips met. I felt like I was in heaven at that moment. When we parted, my lips cold without his. We smiled at each other and walked back into the church. Everyone stared at us.

"Jeremie,"I started."I'm sorry, but I honestly don't want to marry you."

"YES!" Everyone turned to Yumi who covered her mouth in embarresment.

"Well I wish I could marry Odd Dell-Robbia." I said and smiled at Odd.

"Your wish is my command, princess." He said as he picked me up bridal style up to the priest.

"Well, there's a twist," The priest said continung to talk."Well, anyway, Do you Odd, take Aelita to be your wife?"

"Maybe,"I playfully punched his arm."I do." I smiled.

"And do you Aelita, take Odd to be your husband?" The priest said looking at me as everyone else did.

"I do!" I said and jumped into Odd's arms.

"You may kiss the bride." Odd and I kissed passionitly and parted our lips. We looked into each others eyes and knew that we would live happily ever after.


	3. A Night To Remember

Aelita layed down on her bed staring at the ceiling. Earlier that day she had asked Jeremy if he wanted to go to the Spring dance with her. Obviously, he was too busy on his computer to go. She heard a knock at the door so she got up and opened it to reveal Odd.

"Hey Odd, come on in," She greeted, moitioning him to come in."What's up?"

"Well, today I saw Einstien turn you down pretty hrash today, so maybe you would want to go with me to the dance?"Odd asked nervously.

"Sure, I'd love to." Odd's head perked up in excitement.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6:00 then?" Aelita nodded her head as he left. She closed the door and leaned on it smiling. She walked over to her closet to look for a spring dress. After looking for a few minutes, she finally found a cute pink dress with flower stencils on the bottom. Aelita walked over to her desk and pulled out pink lip gloss from a drawer. She smoothed it across her lips, then changed into her dress. She finished the outfit off with white flats. By the time Aelita was done, she heard a knock at the door. Opening it, she saw Odd looking as handsome as ever.

"Odd, you clean up well." Aelita said.

"Thank you very much, princess. Shall we go?" He asked, offering his arm. Aelita took as they walked to the gym together. They reached the gym doors, but before they walked in they saw Ulrich and Yumi coming towards them.

"Hey guys!"Yumi exclaimed.

"Hey Yumi!"Aelita greeted. Ulrcih looked at them with a puzzled face.

"You two are going together?"Ulrich asked still puzzled.

"Yea. You got a problom with that?" Odd asked.

"No, it's just I was thinking that Aelita would be going with Jeremy."

"Well, apparently he's too busy with his computer to care,"Aelita answered."Shall we go in?"

Everyone nodded and followed Aelita. Once they walked in, they saw Jeremie with Emily LeDuc.

"Well if he a date why wouldnt' he just tell me? He's a geinus, but he's an idiot."Aelita teased. They laughed walked onto the dance floor. A slow song played and Odd and Aelita danced together. Aelita laid her head down on his shoulder which made Odd blush a bit. She lifted her head And they looked into eachothers eyes. They both leaned in closer until their lips met. They puuled apart and new this would be a night to remember.


	4. Winter Break

**Hi! Sorry about the long wait, but I couldn't think of stories for Odd and Aelita. Then I thought that, what if I ask the readers for ideas? So, Here's 2 things when you review: 1:I'm not getting many reviews, so I've decieded that I will only conntinue if I get 2 reviews. 2:When you review, if you have an idea for any of these stories(which are only oneshots) put your idea there and I'll put your username, then give you full credit for the idea. So, on with the story!**

Odd and Aelita watched as Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and a bunch of other kids leave for winter break. They waved good-bye as they drove away. It started to snow, so they went to the cafeteria for some hot chocolate.

"So, Odd, why didn't you leave for winter break?"Aelita asked taking a sip of her hot coco.

"They couldn't afford plane tickets to fly me there, so I have to stay here,"Odd answered."And, you would be all alone, so even if I did have the plane tickets, I wouldn't go."

"Odd, you're so sweet!" Aelita said while giving him a bear hug. They finished their hot coco's so decided to go outside. Odd layed down on the ground and started to make a snow angel.

"Odd, what are you doing?"Aelita asked while he swished his arms and legs up and down in the snow.

"You've never heard of a snow angel?"Odd sat up as she shook her head."Why don't I show?"

Aelita nodded her haed in excitement as he explained how.

"And that's how you do it! Give it a try."Odd said, sitting up. Aelita did as told and copied what he had showed her.

"Like this?"She asked. He nodded his head as Aelita continued to swish her legs and arms in the snow. Odd did the same as he watched Aelita get up and brush herself off.

"Hey Aelita, could you help me up?"Odd asked, struggling to get up. Aelita giggled and grabbed his arm just a little to hard, making him fall on top of her. They laughed until they saw the position they were in and blushed. Aelita looked into his eyes and saw they were sparkling. Odd got off her and they headed for her room. They reached her door, but before she went inside she kissed softly on his lips. She smiled and winked at him as she headed inside her room. Odd touched his lip with his finger and smiled as he walked back to his room.

* * *

**I honestly could not think of an idea. 2 reviews, k? RxR!**

**-moxie4evr**


	5. Daydreaming

**Hi! First off, I want to thank Aelitacodelyoko for this idea and to give her full credit for it. So, this chapter is dedicated you, Aelita! On with the story!**

* * *

_"Aelita, I need to tell you something,"Odd said, looking into her eyes._

_"What is it, Odd?" Aelita asked very confused._

_"I love you." Aelita smiled as big as ever and jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips._

_"I love you too!"Aelita exclaimed, kissing him again. Odd returned the kiss and they pulled apart after a minute._

_"Odd,"She asked._

_"Yes Aelita?"_

"Odd, I'm not aelita, I'm Mrs. Hertz! Pay Attention!" Odd snapped out of his daydreaming as everyone laughed at him. He turned to Aelita who was as red as a tomato.

"Anyway class, let's continue with algebra.."Mrs. Hertz said while writing something on the bored. After class Odd started to walk to his room with his head down until someone grabbed his arm. Odd turned around to see his pink haired friend, Aelita.

"Oh, hey Aelita,"He greeted nervously.

"Do you so happen to have an explanation for why you said my name instead of Mrs. Hertz '?"Aelita asked him, lifting an eyebrow.

"He, he, he, funny story actually. Um, why don't we talk about this in my room?" He asked, motioning towards his room. Aelita nodded as they walked into his room.

"Well?"She asked irritated.

"I was daydreaming."

"About me?"He nodded.

"The truth is is that I really like you."He said, looking into her eyes. She smiled and hugged him.

"I've really like you, too!"Odd smiled as they pulled apart. Aelita kissed him on the lips as he returned the kiss. They hugged again and then left the room to tell the others the great news.

* * *

**And this concludes this chapter! hope you liked it! Remember, 2 reviews and ideas!**

**-moxie4evr**


	6. Girlfriend

**Hi! This is a songfic and one of my first. This is my first sonfic to be nice! The song is Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. On with the story!**

Aelita look towards Odd and sighed. He was with Sam, again. She never liked from the moment she saw her with Odd.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_Noway! No way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

Aelita knew Odd liked her and not Sam, and that wasn't a secret. Half the school knew that and that Aelita wanted to be Odd's girlfriend.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me! _

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

Odd was always in Aelita's mind no matter what. She thought about him all the time, and she loved how he called her princess. He knew she _was_ the princess and he was her prince.

_Your so fine_

_I want you mine, your so delicious._

_I think about you all the time your so addictive._

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright._

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious!_

_And Hell yeah, I'm the mother fuckin' princess._

_I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right._

Sam was so whatever and Aelita could do way much better at being Odd's girlfriend. Aelita knew that Odd and her should be together because everyone in school was talking about!

_She's like so whatever._

_You can do so much better._

_I think we should get together now,_

_And that's what everyone's talkin' 'bout!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way! I think you need a new one!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way! No way! I think you need a new one!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your Girlfriend!_

Aelita saw Odd take a glance at her and smiled when he looked at her. When he turned his head away, but Aelita knew he was still thinking about her. Se see's the way he looks at her when they pass each other in the hallway. When he's with Ulrich, Aelita sometimes hears their conversation and knows they're talking about her. She really wants him to come over to her and tell her what Aelita wants to hear.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me._

_And even when you look away I know you think of me._

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again!_

_So come over here and tell me what I want to hear._

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disapear!_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever a again!_

_Because, she's like so whatever! _

_She can do, so much better._

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talkin' 'bout!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like you girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your Girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_Nno way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret!_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

Once Odd breaks up with Sam, He would be wrapped around Aelita's finger in a second. When they do break up, Aelita will be a much better girlfriend then Sam ever was! Although, Aelita always wonders what the hell he was thinking when he agreed to go out with her.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid what the hell were you thinkin?(repeat 2x)_

_Hey! Hey! You! I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No Way! No Way! I think you need a new one!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me!_

_No way! No way! No it's not a secret!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

Aelita took another look at Odd, but then something was happening over there. _Are They fighting?_ Aelita thought. She then saw Sam stomp away in anger, and the last thing Aelia heard was, "We're over!" Aelita looked back at Odd who looked as if he didn't care. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hey, Odd. I herad you and Sam broke up,"She said as he nodded."You look like you don't care, why?"

"Because, I broke up with her because of another girl I've liked for a long time."Odd answered. Aelita smiled as Odd smiled, too.

"Does this girl so happen to have pink hair?"

"Yes, yes she does."

"Does this girl so happen to be your friend?"

"Yes. A very close friend of mine."

"Is this girl sitting next to you?"

Odd nodded his head and with that, he leaned in closer to Aelita and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was short but sweet. She smiled at him as they heard 4 people clapping. They turned their heads to see Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Isabelle.(If you've read my story, Secret Dating, then you know who she is.)

"Alright, now that you two are finally together, let's go celabrate by going to Starbucks! Ulrich's treat!"Yumi said as she started to run away from Ulrich.

"Yumi!"Ulrich yelled as he ran after Yumi. Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and Isabelle laughed and headed to Starbucks.

* * *

**And There my first songfic! I think it came out pretty good. RXR people! I jsut finished this, and it's 2 o'clock in the morning, so if I have any mean reviews, I will find you!**

**-moxie4evr**

* * *


	7. A New Life

**Ok! I've got idea's bouncing around in my head! I didn't get 2 reviews from the last story I did yesterday, but I wanted to put this up before I forget and I'm too lazy to write it on paper, So, on with the story!**

Slam! Aelita ran to her window and watched as Jeremy drive away in his old red truck. She knew where he was going, and that was Charlie's Bar._ Tonight's the night!_ She thought to herself excitedly._ Tonight's the night I run away!_ Aelita walked down the stairs and looked around, double checking he was gone. She grabbed her bag with clothes and slowly opened the door. The breeze on her bruised skin felt as if she hadn't felt the air in years. Aelita took a deep breath and started to walk down the sidewalk. After a while she was in front of a beautiful 3 story house. She hadn't planned on going there, it's where her feet had brought her. Aelita walked on the smooth path up to the patio to the door. She knocked on the door, hoping for an answer. After a few minutes of waitng, a blonde haired man with a purple spot in the middle of his hair opened his door with a surprised look on his face.

"Aelita? Is this really you?" He asked, still shocked.

"Who else do you know who pink hair, Odd" She teased.

"True,"He said with a laugh."What are you doing here?" Aelita started to cry as she fell into Odd's arms.

"Odd, Jeremy has become an alcoholic abuser." She said, still crying. Odd's eye grew wide in disbelief.

"Why don't we go inside." Aelita nodded in agreement as she followed him inside. He locked the door just incase Jeremy might be looking for her.

"I can't believe he's an alcoholic abuser!"Odd exclaimed."What has he done you?" Aelita showed him all the bruises and cuts from Jeremy.

"Odd, this was the day I escaped from him and finally have freedom," She said, putting her head down."I can't go back. Every time he hurts me, I feel like commiting suicide!"

"Aelita,"Odd started."You don't have to go back because, you can have a new life, with me." Aelita looked up at his face and smiled. They both leaned in closer and closer until their lips met. They parted and Odd picked Aelita up bridal style and brought her up to his room to do some buissness.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! RxR! Leave your ideas and you know the rest!**

**-moxie4evr**


	8. Finally Together

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was working on my other story and then this idea popped in my head. On with the story!**

Odd was on the school roof sulking after what happened to him and Sam. Earlier that day Sam broke up with him for another guy. While Odd was lost in his thougts, the door to the roof opened and revieled Aelita.

"There you are Odd, I've been looking all over for you," Aelita said taking a seat next to him on the ground. Aelita saw the expression on his face and got concerned."Odd, what's wrong? You seem down."

"Today Sam broke up with me," Odd said.

"Oh, Odd. Let me give you a hug," Aelita hugged which made him feel a little better."Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, thanks,"

"If it makes you feel any better you're not the only one who got dumped today. Jeremie broke up with me today, too."

"That must be rough. You two made a good couple together,"Odd said, changing his position to face Aelita.

"Not really. I was planning on breaking up with him anyway. He's boring now and only pays attention to his computer," Aelita explained. Odd nodded his head in agreement and looked at Aelita as she watch the sunset. He examained her and saw the she wasn't the innocent girl like she was 2 years ago. She was more mature now and could fight for herself. Odd also noticed how she was dressing now. Aelita didn't dress up in those pink dresses she used to wear. Now she wore mini skirts, ripped jeans, tube tops, etc.

"Hey Aelita, I was wondering if you know if, you know what, nevermind." Odd said as she turned her head to face him.

"What,"She asked. He shook his head."Come on tell me please." She did her puppy dog face that won Odd over all the time.

"Fine, you know my weakness,"Odd said as Aelita smiled to herself."I was if, maybe we should date"

Aelita thought for moment. She thought about how he always used to save her on lyoko and how he always knows what to say to her. Aelita thoght for a little more and smiled.

"Odd,"She started."I would love to date you." Odd smiled and took her hands. They sat there for a little more and started to move their heads closer to eachother until their lips met. They were to busy kissing to notice two people walk in on them.

"Yes! You two are finally together!" Odd and Aelita parted to see Ulrich and Yumi Standin over them.

"You guys don't care about the fact the we're dating?"Aelita asked them.

"Nope. The complete opposite though. We've been trying to get you two together since lyoko." Yumi said smiling.

"Now let's go. It's getting cold out here." Ulrich said while directing everyone to the door. They all nodded and headed back to their dorms.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I, myself think I did an awesome job! RxR**

**~moxie4evr**

* * *


	9. Stuck In The Elavator

**Hey! This story is dedicated to Aelitacodelyoko cause I got the idea from her! Well, a little bit of it actually. I saw it in a dream about 2 days ago, and well, here it is! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides part of the idea.**

Aelita and Odd were in Aelita's room studying until Aelita's phone rang.

"Hello?"Aelita asked.

"Hey Aelita, it's Jeremie. Can you and Odd come to the factory? I need your help with something and incase Xana's attacks Odd's already there." Jeremi said to Aelita.

"Sure Jeremie, we'll be right over, bye," She said with a sigh as Jeremie hung up. "We gotta get to the factory, Jeremie's needs our help." Odd nodded his head as they head for the factory.

They slid down the ropes and Odd pressed the button to the elavator.

"So, Aelita, I know something's wrong with you. What's wrong?" Odd asked Aelita.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just worried that Xana might get stronger." Aelita lied.

"Aelita, I can read you like an open book and I know your lying, so tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help." Odd said putting a hand on her shoulder. Aelita blushed a bit and opened her mouth to say something until the elavator stopped and rattled making Aelita slam against the wall.

"Aelita! Are you ok?" Odd asked while crawling over to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for worrying." Aelita said to him.

"No problom. Do you know what happened though?"

"Well, my best guess is that the elavator stopped."

"Well, that's just great," Odd said with a sigh."Not that it's bad that I'm here with you it's just I don't know how we're supossed to get out of here."

"It's ok Odd, I get it. Aelita said while sitting down next to Odd.

"So, what were you going to say,"Odd asked her.

"Ok, well, yesterday I heard Ulrich and Jeremie talking outside. At first I thought he was talking about me when Jeremie said 'I don't know how to tell her I love her', but apparently he was talking about the new girl Charla."

"Charla, the one with red hair?"

"Yeah," Aelita answered. "Is it getting colder in here or is it just me?"

"No, it is getting colder." Odd looked at Aelita and saw her shivering. He put an arm around her to keep her warm.

"Thanks Odd." Aelita said to him, while snuggling closer, making him blush.

"So, how do you think we're gonna get out of here?"

"Don't know. Do have your cell phone? Maybe we can call Jeremie."

"Sorry, but no. I didn't think I would need it." Aelta nodded and sighed. By this time, she could already see her breath. Odd looked down at her and knew he should tell her what he felt about her now.

"Um, Aelita."

"Yeah, Odd," She asked while turning her head to face him.

"Well, I like you alot, and not just as friends. I've been meanng to tell you this for a while now." Odd said. Aelita smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"I really like you, too." She said to him.

"OK, let's wrap this up. Aelita, will you go out with me?" Odd asked her while snuggling her closer.

"Of course I will!"They hugged as the elavator started moving again. They smiled and kissed.

"I guess the elavator wanted us to be together," Odd said smiling at her. Aelita smiled at him and gave him one last kiss.

* * *

**Ok, I had serious writers block while typing this. I don't blame you if you don't like it. Flame me if you want.**

**~moxie4evr**


	10. A Happy Life

**Hi! Real sorry for the long wait! This story is when everyone is adults. Aelita and Odd are dating. Just to let you know! On with the story!**

Aelita walked up the smooth pathway to her house. She stopped on her doorstep to find a bouqet of roses and a small note next to them. She picked up the flowers and the note as she read it.

_Cya at 8!_

_Love,_

_Odd_

Aelita smiled and walked inside her house, and into her room. She placed the roses in a vase and walked over to her closet. Her and Odd had been going out 2 years now and Odd decided to go to one of the fanciest restuarants in town, and Aelita wanted to look her best. After searching her closet for a dress, she pulled out a pink dress that sparkled when the sun or moonlight hit it. Aelita took a quick shower, changed into her dress, and to finish it off, a little make-up. By the time she was done the doorbell rang and Aelita walked over to open it. Obviously it was Odd holding a single pink rose in his hands.

"Hey, princess. Ready to go," Odd asked holding out his arm. Aelita nodded and grabbed his arm as they made their way to Odd's black convertible. They drove for about twenty minutes until they reached a first class diner. Aelita started to unbuckle and open her door before Odd stopped her. He got out of his car and ran to Aelita's door and opened it for her.

"Odd, you're such a gentlemen," Aelita said as she kissed his cheek. They walked inside the five star restaurant as Aelita observed everything. It was her first time in a high class restaurant, and it was much different from when she went to Apple Bee's. Once they were seated, they ordered their food and talked for a little bit until their food came. After a little while into their dinner, Odd put down his fork and took Aelita's hand in his.

"Aelita, you know I love you, right," Odd asked.

"Of course I do. I love you, too," Aelita said smiling. Odd smiled and got down on one knee next to Aelita.

"Aelita, I love and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Odd took a drak blue, velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a dimond ring."Aelita Shaffer, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" They kissed as they heard people clapping and applauding around them, but they were too lost in eachother's eyes to even notice.

* * *

_A few months later...._

Aelita was twirling around in a mirror in her white wedding dress as Yumi knocked on the door.

"Hey Aelita, you nervous? ," Yumi asked, patting Aelita on the back.

"No not at all! Actually, I feel like great,"Aelita exclamied as she hugged Yumi." Everything is perfect! I'm getting married to the man of my dreams, all my friends are here, nothing can make this day any better!"

"Well, it's obvious to say that you're very enthusiastic," Yumi said while trying to squeeze out of Aelita's death hug. "You better finish up. It's almost time for you to become Mrs. Robbia"

Aelita smiled bigger and walked over to her mirror. She placed a white vail over her head fixed it over her shoulders.

"I'm ready." She walked out of her dressing room and waited for the brides maids to walk up the aisle. Aelita watched them and smiled when her father came up next to her with a warm smile on his face. One the flower girl skipped up the asile Aelita and her father started walking up as Aelita's smiled bigger and bigger the closer they got to the Odd and Father Marson. Franz handed her over to Odd as they held eachother hand in hand. Father Marson started talking, but Aelita was too busy staring into Odd's eyes to even hear anything around her.

"You may kiss the bride," Father Marson, snapping his book shut. Odd and Aelita kissed passionitly as everyone around them cheered and clapped.

* * *

_1 year later..._

Aelita held a small baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms with Odd sitting next to her.

"What should we name her," Aelita asked, looking up at Odd.

"How 'bout Angela?" Odd suggested, taking his baby in his arms.

"Angela Addison Robbia," Aelita said while smiling up at Odd and Angela.

* * *

_7 years later....._

Aelita, Odd, Angela, their 5 year old son Carter, and 2 year old daughter Stacey gathered around the living room couch as Odd popped in a movie. They all snuggled up on the manila colored couch as the movie started playing.

* * *

**I didn't exactly know how to end it, but I honsetly like it alot. I hope you liked it! RxR!**

**~moxie4evr**


	11. Homecoming

**Hey! I am sooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I haven't been able to go on the computer for a while. Well, enjoy! On with the story!**

Aelita Stones walked down the hallway of Kadic High with her books clutched against her chest. She was the shy girl at her highschool, yet the one of the prettiest girls at school. Aelita barely talked except when a teacher asked her a question. Aelita had a secret crush though. The most hottest guy in school; Odd Della Robbia. She always thought that a guy like him would never fall for a girl like her. Well, not after 2 days later, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back 2 days.

"Hey, Aelita. Would you go to homecoming with me," Asked a random guy.

"Um, no thanks," She said as she kept walking down the hallway to her class. Almost every boy in school had asked her to the dance, but she had said no to all of the offers. After class, she walked down the hall to her locker, but somebody accedentily knocked Aelita's books down.

"Sorry, let me help you," A boy said, kneeling down to help her. Aelita looked up to see who the person was and it was noneother then Odd Della Robbia.

"No, no that was my fault. I should've watched where I was going." Aelita said while picking up a couple of science papers. Aelita's heart was beating so fast she thought she might have a heart attack.

"Nah, that was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," Odd apoligized, helping her up. "You're Aelita Stones, right?"

Aelita nodded her head as he handed her her books. "You wanna go to the Homecoming with me tonight?" He asked. Aelita couldn't believe what she was hearing. Odd Della Robbia was actually asking her to homecoming.

"I, um, sure, I'd like that," She said, getting goosebumps on her arms.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8," Odd said. "See ya then." Aelita smiled and nodded her head. She was about to shake his hand before a girl in a cheerleading outfit moved in front of her.

"Hey Odd. So you wanna go to homecoming with me?" She asked putting her hands around his neck.

"Sorry Sissy, but I'm going with Aelita," Odd said pointing to Aelita behind Sissy.

"Why would you wanna go with her when I'm perfectly available?!" Sissy asked, or shouted.

"Who says I can't?" Odd asked moving Sissy's arms off his neck. Sissy huffed and walked away. Odd smiled at Aelita and walked back to class. She smiled back and walked back to class with a smile on her face.

* * *

Aelita took a deep breath, and looked in her mirror. She had on a light pink, strapless dress on with her pink hair curled. The doorbell rang and Aelita heard her mom, Antea, **(Antea, right?)**call her down. Aelita took one last glance at herslef and walked down the stairs. Odd was stunned when he saw Aelita walk down the stairs. It was like watching one of those prom movies where the girl coming down the stairs in slow-motion, sparkles all around her.

"Aelita, you look, amazing," Odd said, still stunned.

"Uh, thank- you." She moved a piece of hair out of her face as Odd took her hand and put on her corsage.** (I have no idea how to spell that.)**

"Hold on! I need a picture!" Antea took out her digital camara and flahes a photo of them. She finally let them go after a few more pictures and they walked down to Odd's mercade's.** (I don't know how to spell that either.)** they drove to Kadic and they were lucky to find a parking space, but it so happened to be next to Sissy's convertible, who so happened to be standing there.

"Oh! What a cowinceadince that you parked next to my car!" Sissy walked over to Oddand wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sissy, we have been done for a year now, and I don't think we'll be together 'till the end of the world," Odd said, taking her arms off his neck. He took Aelita's hand and they walked inside the gym. Everyone was looking at them like they were Zac Efron and Vannesa Hudgens just with pink hair. They danced together and when a slow song finally came n, Aelit started to get nervous. She had never danced to a slow song before, and let alone with a boy either. Odd noticed that she was nervous and led her through the whole thing. They kissed during the middle of the song and Sissy was down right pissed off. She stomped out of the gym and crossed her arms like a five year old. From distance you could see a blonde haired boy with glasses walk towards her. He held out his hand to her and Sissy was looking up at the nerd, Jeremy Belpois. She sighed and took his hand. They danced and Sissy forgot all about Odd once they kissed.

* * *

**I didn't know how to end it, and I knw I kin of left Odd and Aelita for a second. Yeah, I kinda felt bad for Sissy so I decieded to let her be with Jeremy. So, I hoped you liked it!**

**~moxie4evr**


	12. Relationship Solver

**Hey people! Sorry for the wait! Anyway, if you've been reading the story The New Girl, Moxie is in this ok? Ok, On with the story!**

"I am not letting you two out until you talk about it," Moxie yelled through Odd and Ulrich's room, but was currently occupying Odd and Aelita.

"Moxie open the door!" Aelita yelled back, slamming her fists on the door.

"Not 'til you guys talk 'bout it," Moxie yelled for about the 12th time since she locked them in there. Aelita and Moxie continued screaming at eachother while Odd sat on his bed watching amusingly until he finally said something.

"You guys do know that the door will eventually break, right," He questioned as Aelita tried pulling the door open. She gave up after she relized she was no match against Moxie in heels.

"I win,' Moxie said through the door as Aelita growled at her in anger. Aelita groaned and slumped down in Ulrich's bed.

"Awww, and it was just getting good, too," Odd complained as he pouted. The two of them just sat there for a while until Odd finally broke the silence.

"Well, if we want to get out of here we might as well start talking," Odd said to Aelita while she sat up straight on the bed.

"You actually have a good idea for once. Congradulations," She said with no enthusiasm. Odd ignored her, really wanting to talk about what happened between them.

"So what really happened," Odd asked Aelita who was surprisingly caught by surprise at the question. She shrugged and shifted her position on the bed.

"I don't know," She started."I guess it started when I thought you were cheating on me.

This really caught Odd's attention.

"Cheating on you," He asked confused." I would never cheat on you Aelita. Ever. Why would you even think that?"

"Because I felt like you were avoiding me," She blurted out."When I asked if you wanted to go to the movies with me you said you were too busy. When I wanted to have a little make-out session before class, you said that you wanted to get to class early! You?! Wanting to get to class early?! It just wasn't like you! That's when I thought you were cheating on me."

Aelita stopped to take a breth and speak again, but Odd stopped her my pressing his lips against hers. Aelita was a little taken back at first, but gave into the kiss. The seperated after a while and leaned against eachother's forehead's.

"Why'd you do that," She asked, breathing heavily.

"To get you to shut up," He answered with a smile."And to tell you that I'm sorry and I love you."

"Apology accepted. I might've overreacted, but can you tell me why you passed up making out with me?"

Odd smiled and dug into his pocket for a small welvet box.

"To get you this," Odd kneeled down on one leg and opened the small box, and inside was small pink diamond ring. "Aelita Stones, will you promise me that when we graduate highschool this year, that you will marry me, and make me the most happiest man on earth?"

Aelita couldn't believe what she was hearing. A million thoughts came into Aelita's head, but all she could think about was her and Odd.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Aelita fell to her knees next to Odd and hugged him. She pulled out and took a good long look at the ring. She smiled and closed the box up. Aelita took it from Odd's hands and set it on the table next to them.

"We don't want this to get in the middle of our fun now do we?" Odd raised and eyebrow as Aelita warapped her arms around his neck. She started to kiss him and he finally got the picture and started kissing her back. Their kissing started to get rougher and sloppier and they both stood up. They fell onto Odd's bed and clothes started flying onto the floor. Outside of the room Moxie took her ear off the door and smiled to herself.

"My work here is done."She started walking away until she heard Ulrich and Yumi bickering down the hallway. Moxie sighed and ran back downt he hallway toward them. She started leading them toward her room. While she lead them down to her room she hoped they wouldn't use her bed.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry about the spelling errors. I was using the notepad thing and sorry 'bout the innapropriate parts. I was in the zone while wrote this. Well R&R people!**

**~moxie4evr**


	13. Reunion

**Sup guys! Real sorry for making you wait! When I wrote this I didn't exactly know what to put for the date when like they graduate highschool and stuff 'cause this when everyone all grown. So I kinda just guessed on the date when they graduate. When you review tell me when they should of graduated 'cause then I'll change it! On with the story!**

June 19, 2004 was the date that the gang graduated highschool and the last time they had ever seen eachother. Some of them stayed in touch like Yumi and Ulrich, but the rest had moved on with their lives. Ulrich was working on becoming a professional soccer player while Yumi went back to Japan for College. Jeremy was working for NASA in the control center. **(I couldn't think of anything else.) **Odd owned a large company and out of all of the rest of the gang, he was filthy rich, but not greedy. He was still his goofy self, but he knew when it was time to get serious. Aelita on the other hand was a Biology teacher at Kadic. She was the same old Aelita, but she grew out of her gullible self. Well, right now, we're going to be focusing on Aelita's life. Let's start while she's at a Cafe as she usally does on a Saturday morning.

"The usual," Aelita said to a Cafe worker as he started brewing up her coffee. The man handed her her coffee and she sat at a circle shaped table by the window. She watched people as they walked in and out of the Cafe. Her thoughts wondered out into space as she thought about what she had to do later today.

"Aelita," A man asked, bringing her back into reality. She turned her head and looked at the man that had called her name. Aelita was shocked. She hadn't seen this man in years and yet here he is, right in front of her.

"Odd?" Aelita asked him as she got a closer look at his face to make sure it was really him.

"Aelita, it's so good to see you!" Odd exclaimed giving her a hug and getting a hug in return.

"I haven't seen you in years! Have a seat, we have alot to catch up on!" Aelita smiled and gestured to the seat next to her. Odd took the seat and they started talking. They hadn't relized after a while they had been talking for hours. By the time Odd looked at his watch it was already six at night.

"Wow. We've been talking for more then 7 hours," Odd said as he looked back at Aelita.

"Whoa. Well, I got some stuff to do at my house, you wanna come over? My house isn't very far from here. Just a short walk." She asked hopefully. Odd nodded his head and they headed out the door. They started to walk to her house and they approached a normal 2 floor house. They stepped inside and it was pretty casual inside; 1 kitchen, 1 living room, a study, 2 bedrooms, a dining room, 1 bathroom, and a laundry room.

"Nice place you got here," Odd complimented as he examined the house.

"Thanks,"Aelita said as she gave him a tour of the house. "It took 4 years of saving up money for this house. Before I was living in an apartment building with very annoying neighbors that don't shut up at night."

Odd laughed and followed Aelita into her room. She picked up a basket of laundry lugged it out of the room. Odd noticed her struggling and took it out of her hands.

"Why don't I carry it," Odd suggested as they continued walking.

"Are you sure? It's my luandry and I don't want you to be doing everything for me," Aelita said as they went down to the laundry room.

"I don't mind so don't worry. It's just carrying a basket of laundry,"Odd said placing the basket on the ground."Same old Aelita. Always worrying."

"I did not **_Always_** worry," She objected while dumping clothes into the washing machine.

"Oh please Aelita, you worried about everything," Odd said as he watched her start up the washing machine.

"Not everything,"She said while they went to living room and sat on the couch. Odd just laughed and and turned on the T.V. He started flipping through channels until the power went out.

"W-what just happened?" Aelita stuttered as reached for Odd's arm, gripping onto it.

"Well my best guess is that the power went out,"Odd said with sarcastically.

"We could do without the sarcasm please,"Aelita said as she held Odd's arm more tightly. They sat there for a while until their eye's adjusted to the darkness.

"Ok, I think I can see a little,"Odd said as he and Aelita slowly got up. "Where do you keep your flashlights?"

"In my kitchen drawer,"Aelita said as they slowly walked towards the kitchen. Odd opened and closed drawers until he finally found two flashlights. He handed Aelita one and turned his on.

"Is the Fuse Box in the laundry room?"Odd asked as he pointed the flashlight around the kitchen. She nodded her head and they headed for the laundry room. They pointed their flashlights towards the Fuse Box. Odd opened it up and examined it.

"I see the problom,"Odd explained. "One of the fuses blew."

"Oh yeah, now I remember,"Aelita said,"It's been acting up lately and I was supposed to call an electrion, but I keep forgetting."

"You were forgetful too back then," Odd said with a chuckle.

"I was not," She exclaimed, playfully punching his arm.

"Ok, what ever you say,"Odd teased while he started walking toward the door.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"She ran to catch up with them as they kept joking with eacthother up the stairs. Then suddenly, one after the other, their flashlights turned off.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to...." Aelita started.

"Buy batteries? That's what I thought,"Odd teased while trying to feel around the room to see where they were. "I think we're in the kitchen. Do you have any candles or extra flashlights?"

"No flashlights, but I have a bunch of candles in my hall closet up stairs,"She told him. Aelita felt around the room until they finally reached the staircase.

"Ok, be careful Aelita. You were always clumsy, too," Odd said as he silently chuckled.

"Ok, I'm a worrier, a forgetter, and a clutz. Was I gullible too?" She asked as they slowly walked up the stairs.

"Well...."Odd started.

"Don't answer that,"Aelita said as she continued continued walking when suddenly she trppied and fell backwards, but Odd caught her just in time.

"I told you to be careful,"Odd teased, helping her up.

"Don't push it," She said with a smile. They finally got upstairs and Aelita felt for the hall closet door. "Here it is."

Inside most of the closet space was stacked with candles. Some regular, some with sents, etc. The rest of the closet there was other nessecities Aelita had like towels and toothpaste.

"I'm guessing you have a collection of candles?"Odd asked as he took a couple out at a time and sniffing them.

"No, I just like candles,"Aelita explained, taking more out. "Ok, I think we have enough."

They headed down the stairs slowly and went back to the living room. They placed the candles around them and Odd took two lighters out from his pocket.

"You have those why,"Aelita asked as he handed her a lighter.

"They were selling them on the street this morning and I said what the heck,"Odd said while he lit the candles around them. The candles smell started to take affect and filled the room up with diffrent sents. They finished the last of the candles and they sat next to eachother in the middle of the room filled with candles. As they sat there in silence Odd got this funny filling in his stomach. He didn't know what it meant but as they sat there, he kind of just felt something click between them.

"How 'bout we play a game," Odd suggested, thinking that might get his mind off of this feeling in his stomach.

"Ok, what were you thinking," Aelita asked as they turned to face eacthother.

"How about I Spy," Odd said with a goofy smile on his face. Aelita just laughed and nodded her head."You go first."

"Alright, I spy with my little I something lit with a flame," Aelita said.

"Wow that's a hard one," Odd said sarcasticly as Aelita just smiled. The feeling in Odd's stomach was growing bigger, but Odd just tried to ignore it."A candle."

"You're not as dumb as you were back then like you used to," Aelita teased as Odd just chuckled. "Your turn."

"Ok I spy with my little eye...." The game dragged on for a while and the feeling in Odd's stomach kept bothering him everytime Aelita talked to him or smiled at him or laughed. After a minute he put all the pieces together. The weird feeling in his stomach, the way he got a little weak when she smiled at him; Odd was in love with her. After just one day with a reuion with one of his best friends, he falls in love with her. After all those years of dating and dumping girls just trying to find the right girl, she was his best friend, Aelita Stones. He had to tell her, but he didn't know how. Then, after thinking for a minute, an idea popped in his head.

"Your turn Odd," Aelita said which sounded like an angel singing to Odd.

"Ok. I spy with my little eye, someone who I've known since Lyoko, someone with cotton candy pink hair and beautiful emerald sparkling eyes, and someone I just relized I love," Odd looked deep into Aelita's eye's. She was surprised at first, but smiled and hugged him.

"I love you, too," She wispered into his ear. Aelita pulled out of the hug and they looked into eachother's eye's. They inched their faces closer to eachother until their lips met. They pulled out and Aelita layed her head on Odd's shoulder with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I've been waiting to do that agin since the last time we kissed," Odd said to her wrapping his around her waist. She lifted her head up and agin, in the middle of an ocean of candles, they pulled into another deep kiss.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked this as much as I do! Sorry for the spelling mistakes and while I reread this and I relized the part where they had to get candles, I promise i did not take the idea from whom ever wrote that story of Odd and Aelita and they had to get candles and stuff. It was either Snowprincessmossy or Kittyclaw. Anyway I promise that I didn't steal the idea. RxR!**

**~moxie4evr**


	14. Gone

**Hola! Coma Estas! So, uh, yea, Hi! Sorry I havn't updated in like, forever! Lots of stuff going on. This one is pretty sad. It got me crying while I wrote it a little. Saddest stroy of mine so far. This takes place when they have their new outfits and stuff. So on with the story!**

Beep! Beep! Beep!Aelita reached for her clock and pressed the off button. She sat up right in her bed and yawned. She grabbed her stuff for her morning shower and headed to the girl's shower. Aelita turned on the water and started rub her hair with shampoo as she went over her to- do list in her head; Finish showering, go to breakfast, go to my classes, go to Lyoko, etc. It was starting to get to be a regular routine everyday for not just her, but the whole group included. Although, one thing had changed between the group. Odd and Aelita were dating. Yes, it's true. They started going out for about two weeks, but it wasn't easy at first because they had tried to date in secret, but that didn't work out so well. So they just told everyone that they weren't cusins, saying it was just a little joke to see who would find out first, and they were able to date in peace. Aelita finshed up and got out of the shower. As she started to get dressed the thought of Odd got into her head and she started to rush. She couldn't wait to see him. After all the years of being just friends they were finally together. She walked out of the bathroom and went back to her room to put her stuff back. Aelita rushed over to the cafeteria and to the gangs regular table where she sat next to Odd. **(I should have mentioned this before, but in this fic I'm putting it that they're in highschool and they still have to fight Xana. Just letting you know!)**

"Morning guys," Aelita greeted as Odd gave her a kiss on the lips, getting a kiss in return.

"Ugh, Odd why don't you just propose to her and get it over with," Ulrich complained, not liking the fact they kiss every chance they get.

"Hey, it's not like you and Yumi don't makeout every chance you guys get when you're locked in a room alone,"Odd said back making Ulrich and Yumi blush. Although, it was true. The groups conversation drifted off about other school stuff until Jeremie's laptop started to beep.

Jeremie took out his laptop and started to type some stuff on it.

"Xana attack guys, let's go," Jeremie said eagerly nearly running out the door. Ever since Odd and Aelita had started dating he spent more time on his computer than he usally did. Now he's basically immune to the super computer, always upset when he has to leave it. Everyone, but Jeremie, sighed. They felt kind of bad for him. Odd draped his arm around Aelita as they walked, joking with her, flirting with her. He couldn't be happier without her. Aelita had felt the same way. At first she thought Jeremie was the one she belonged with, but Odd and her were absolutley made for eachother. Yumi and Ulrich were very happy for them and Jeremie tried his best to support them. They did their normal routine of going to the super computer, but while swinging down the ropes, Aelita had a strange feeling something very bad was going to happen in Lyoko. Like Xana was setting a trap for them.

"You OK Aelita?" Odd asked in concern as they walked into the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm just a little jumpy today,"She said to him. He just shrugged and kissed her forehead. Aelita giggled and they continued kissing while Jeremie tried his best to ignore them.

They reached the Super Computer and they went down to the Scanner room. Odd offered his Scanner to Aelita, recieving a kiss in return. Jeremie mateirealizied them and they landed in the Forest Sector.

"What are the coordinents Jeremy?" Aelita asked as he mateirealized their veichles.

"Due north, William and three Tarantulas are waiting for you." Aelita got on with Odd on his Overboard and they gang started to go north toward the tower, William coming into view.

Ulrich was about to go after William, but William decided to go after Odd. Aelita started to worry but continued to fight a tarantula. Odd was trying his best to fight William, but he was stronger than usual. William kept pushing Odd toward the edge of the platform. By the time Aelita finally finished off her battle with the tarantula, Odd was dangling of the edge of the sector.

"Odd!"Aelita exclaimed as she started to run towards Odd. She shot and energy field at William, imobilizing him for a second, but it just wasn't enough. William kicked Odd's hand, making him fall to the digital sea below him. William smiled and disapeared in smoke, and the tower turned back to white. "Odd!"

Aelita couldn't believe what had just happened. The man she loved was gone. Aelita fell to the ground. Yumi and Ulrich ran to her, trying to comfort her. Jeremy matierialized them back to earth. Aelita ran out of her scanner and to the elevator with Yumi and Ulrich right behind her.

"Jeremy," Aelita yelled as she rushed toward him. "Can you find him? Bring him back?"

"I'll do everything I can," Jeremie comforted, rapidly typing stuff on the Super Computer. Aelita walked over to the corner of the lab and brought her kness up to her chest. Tears were cascading down her cheeks and Ulrich and Yumi comforted the best they could.

"Don't worry Aelita," Yumi said as she wrapped an arm around Aelita. "Jeremy's going to find him."

"And if he doesn't," Aelita asked, burying her face into her knees. The thought of losing Odd would be like living in a world of chaos to Aelita.

"Don't think so negatively," Ulrich said, crouching down next her. "Jeremy will find him and he will come back."

Her friends comforting her had helped a little, but not enough. Aelita started to think about what life would be with without Odd. She cringed at the thought and continued to cry.

A few hours later Jeremy was talking to Yumi and Ulrich while Aelita was still huddled in the corner. She looked toward them and saw Yumi's reaction; She was crying. Aelita looked over at Ulrich who was on the verge of tears. She then saw Jeremy get up off of his chair and walk toward Aelita. He bent down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Aelita," Jeremy started."I did everything I could, checked everything, but I just couldn't find him. I'm so sorry."

Aelita burted into tears. Her friends ran over to her, trying to comfort her again, but this time, it didn't work. Tears were waterfalling down Aelita's cheeks and down to the cold hard metal floor below. After a while, Aelita had made a pool of tears. Ulrich and Yumi helped Aelita up and walked her to the elavator. She opened her eyes and looked around in the elavator, the elavator that she and Odd had their first kiss with eachother in. Aelita started crying harder and Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy couldn't do anything but hug her. They hadn't have seen her cry this hard since the day she thought Franz Hopper had died.

They brought Aelita back to her room, recieving questioning eyes from other kids on the way. Laying her down on her bed, she rolled over to face the wall. Then she remebered this was where Odd and her had gotten together. Tears streamed down her face. Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy only sighed and gave her another group, minus one, hug.

"Just go guys," Aelita whispered."I'll be fine. Just go. I'll see you at dinner."

They tried to protest, but she insisted so they just left. Although it was alie when she sad she was fine. She was feeling horrible. I't's like a huge hole had be dug in her heart. She was mess. Everytime time she tried getting up she just fell back down.

After that day, life had become hard. Nothing was ever going to be fixed without their fun- loving Odd Della Robbia.

* * *

**If you don't like the ending just say it. I don't care. I never know how to end stories. Anyway I hope you liked it! Sorry for the spelling mistakes! Um so I'm going to make a squeal to this and I'm gonna start on that tight now! RxR people!**

**~moxie4evr**


	15. Christmas Special

**Hola people! Oh, and Merry Christmas eve! Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school and Christmas spririt going around and me being just a wee bit lazy. Ok, maybe alot. Anyway, I had to type this up as fast as I could 'cause I had other stuff to do and if I posted this tomrrow, no one would be able to read this 'cause you probably have better stuff to do. Hope you enjoy! Oh, by the way, in this story their in highschool. Junoirs to be exact. On with the story!**

Aelita walked on the snowy sidewalk as snow fell to the ground beneath her. It was obviously winter, the time of year Aelita adored for two things. One, winter meant Christmas and Aelita loved Christmas! Two is because it was her and Odd's 2 year anniversery for when they got together. Aelita smiled as the thought of Odd cascaded into her head. Aelita couldn't wait until tonight. Odd said he was planning something very exciting and she couldn't wait. While she continued to think about what he was planning two pairs of purple fuzzy gloves clamped over her eyes. She giggled and turned around to find, well who else? Odd!

"Good morning, princess! I'm glad you're up early," Odd said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"And why is that," Aelita asked, kissing him back.

"Well, I was thinking about what we should do tonight and then it hit me," Odd exclaimed."How about we just spend the whole day together instead of just one night at dinner or something?"

Aelita thought about it for a while and nodded her head in excitment. "What are we doing today then?" Aelita questioned as they walked toward Kadic's gates.

"Well, first we're going to go to Panera Bread for breakfast first, so come let's go!"Odd yelled while running out the get, dragging Aelita with him.

They reached the doors of Panera Bread and opened the doors. They were greeted by the smell of donuts and coffee while they walked toward a two person table and sat Odd pulled Aelita's chair out for her. She gave Odd a kiss before sitting down and watched Odd in confusion as went over to order the food already. Aelita hadn't even decided want she wanted and then Odd comes back with a tray filled with donuts, muffins, and two cups of coffee. Aelita opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Odd planting a kiss on her lips.

"I know you better than you think," Odd said after pulling out of the kiss. "You wanted to order a regular donut with pink frosting with sprinkles, a glazed donut, and a Frozen Mocha with lots of whipped cream."

"Holy crap that's exactly what I wanted," Aelita said surprised as Odd let out a laugh. "I bet I know you better then you think too."

"Oh really," Odd challenged, walking over to Aelita as covering her eyes with his hands. "Try and guess what I got myself."

"You got yourself a chocolate chip muffin, a donut with lots of chocolate frosting, a blueberry muffin, and regular black coffee."

Odd removed his hands from her face and from the looks of it, she was one hundred percent right.

"I guess we both know eachother very well," Odd saaid with a smirk as he pulled his chair over next to Aelita as they continued to eat.

They finished up the donuts and and took their last sip of the coffee and threw it in the garbage then headed out side in the cold air.

"So where are you planning to take me now?" Aelita with excitment in every word that came out of her mouth. Odd smiled and took her head as they walked down the sidewalk. They finally stopped when they reached the doors a very large building and Aelita watched people walk in with skates in their hands.

"Odd I don't know how to skate," Aelita said worried. Odd just kept smiling ignoring Aelita protest. "Odd not only do I not know how to skate I'm scared skating with other people!"

Odd walked up to a worker and talked to him for a little bit then he handed Odd skates who then walked back towards Aelita. He handed Aelita the skates then took off her boots. She slipped on the skates and tried to stand up, but fell to the ground. Odd, who was already standing up, took Aelita's hand and hoisted her up and held her by her waist helping her walk. Then Aelita saw people flooding out of the skating rink and out the door. She had confused look on her face and looked at Odd.

"Odd, what's going on?" Aelita asked as Odd helped her walk to the ice skating rink.

"I rented out the whole skating rink for us," Odd exclaimed as Aelita's eye's widened.

"Odd, that must've cost you a fortune! You really didn't need to do that!" Aelita exclaimed, still in shock.

"But I wanted to," Odd explained."It might've cost about more than 100$, but it was worth it!"

"But, but, but," Aelita started, but Odd put a finger to her lips and just pulled her onto the ice. She gripped onto Odd's hands and they started to glide across the ice. The song _My Only Wish_ by Britany Spearsstarted to play and Aelita smiled.

"I love this song!" She said as Odd and her slid across the ice and she gripped onto Odd's hands as hard as she could.

"Aelita, I'm going to lose felling in my hands can you let go?" Odd begged.

"Sorry!" Aelita apologized as she loosened her grip. Odd let out a sigh of relief and they continued to skate.

"I'm going to let you go now, do you think you can handle it on your own?" Odd asked her.

"Um, I'll try," Aelita stuttered. She slowly let go of Odd's hands and began to glide across the ice. "Hey! I'm skating! I'm skating!"

Odd chuckled a little bit. Aelita sounded like a five year old when she said that. They skating with eachother for another hour until they had to leave. By the time they exited the building it was already 5:00PM.

"Awww, so much for my lunch plan." Odd groaned as he took out a peice of paper and a pen then crossed something off of it.

"You made a list of what we're doing today?" Aelita asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I have a bad memory so yes I do," Odd said making Aelita laugh as they walked on the snowy side walk.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Aelita asked with enthusiasm. Odd suddenly stopped walking and a smile formed on his face.

"Come on! I saved the best for last," Odd yelled as he grabbed Aelita's hand and started running. They stopped in front of a cabin and Odd dug into his pocket and pulled out a key. He inserted it into the lock and opened up the door. Aelita looked around the room in amazment.

"Oh my gosh! Is this place yours?" Aelita exclaimed as she examined the room.

"Rented it is more like it," Odd explained. Aelita was in shock. First renting out the whole skating rink, then this! It was amazing! Inside the cabin was a couch, a coffee table in the middle of the room, a fireplace, a bathroom, and the rest of the place was decorated very fancy. "This is where we are staying tonight, if it's ok with you."

"Of course it ok with me!" Aelita ran over to Odd and gave a him a kiss on the lips.

"Excuse me," Somebody said behind them. "Hi, I came to see if you found everything ok. Your dinner will be coming up soon."

Odd nodded his head as the man left and shut the door behind him.

"A dinner too? Odd you really didn't have to do this," Aelita told him while he leade her to the couch that was in front of the fireplace.

"Like I said before,"odd started."I wanted to do this."

Aelita just shook head as they shook off their jackets and shoes. Once they were about sit on the couch they heard a knock at the door and Odd walked over to get it. A person handed him a tray and Odd handed him some money. He came back carrying a tray of food containing a buffet of food.

"Dig in," Odd said before scarfing down his food. Aelita giggled and started to eat her food. They talked and ate until they were officaly full. They sat on the couch and Odd threw all the remains of scraps that were left on the tray. They cuddled with eachother and pulled a blanket over them which they had found lying on the couch. They watched the fire crackle and they sat there in silence until Odd finally said something.

"Aelita," He started."I love you and I would die without you. I know it's a cliche when I say that, but it's true and..."

Aelita put a finger to his lips. "I get it. I love you too."

Aelita removed her finger from his lips and replaced it with a her lips. He kissed back a little with force and pushed her so he was on top of her. The rest of the night I'd rather night say, but definetly one to remember.

* * *

**I wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'll be busy throughout Christmas and New Year's but I'll try to get a hold of my computer and update soon. I don't know if this was more of a Christmas fic or just a regular one, but I hope you liked it any way! Merry Christmas!**

**~Moxie4evr**


	16. Christmas Miracle

**Hey, hey! I was able to get a hold of my computer! So here's what's going on. Remember the last story when Odd falls into the digital sea? Well, I felt kind of bad for killing Odd off. Yeah well very bad. Odd's my favorite characther and I didn't even want to do that story in the first place. Well, here's the squeal. Hope you like it! Oh! Wait! Before you start I wanna tell you that it's the middle of December. I want to make this a little holdidayish. Any way, on with the story!**

Days past, weeks past, months past. Without Odd the group was nothing. Jeremy barely came out of his room anymore, Ulrich and Yumi tried their best to comfort Aelita, but after a while, they gave up. As for Aelita, she went into depression. The only time she ever came out of her room was for food and class. Other than that she would lay down on her bed and start crying her eyes out until she had to get up and go where ever that she needed to go. The only people that sat at the groups table was Yumi and Ulrich. Aelita sat alone at a corner table, seperating herself from the rest of the group.

Aelita woke up early on Friday morning and layed in her bed just staring up at her ceiling. She remembered on Fridays after school Odd and Aelita would go out to see a movie or have dinner or even just hang out in town. Aelita smiled at the memory then a single tear tumbled down her cheek. With all the crying she's been doing she was surprised she actually has some tears left in her. She got up out of her bed and slumped over to her closet to get changed since she had already taken a shower the night before. Aelita slipped on a pair of dark colored skinny jeans and dark pink long sleeved shirt with her name printed on the front. Odd had got it customized online for her as a birthday present. Those days they were still dating and Odd wasn't gone. She brushed her hair and slipped on her boots. She pulled on her winter jacket and headed outside. The snow was crunching beneath her feet as she walked down the snowy pathway. She remembered the first time Odd had taken a walk with her in the snow. She smiled at the memory.

Aelita kept on walking straight ahead, not knowing where she was going. Memories of Odd started floating around in her head and that didn't help at all with her trying to forget about him. It never worked. She loved Odd way too much and him being erased from her memory would be as hard as Jeremy trying to push a giant boulder out of the way. A couple of kids walked past her holding hands and laughing. Another tear ran down her cheek and hit the ground under her. After walking for a while she found herself in the forest that was covered in a blanket of white snow. From a distance, you could see a hill a couple feet away from Aelita. Most kids at Kadic called it the cliff of doom because when you look down from it, there's nothing but fog covering what reveals the horrible doom that awaits you.

Aelita walked toward it and climbed to the top. She looked over the edge and started to think. This is how Odd died. Well technically at least. Aelita shook her jacket off her body and let it fall to the ground. The wind blew past Aelita making her shiver. But it wouldn't matter how cold she would be after she jumped. Her and Odd would finally be able to be together. No one would be able to stop her. Jeremy would be in his room. Yumi's on a ski trip with her family and Ulrich would probably be in his room.

Aelita took a step closer to the edge and looked down. Her heart began to beat fast and her breathing got heavy.

"Aelita! Aelita!" Someone called from far behind her. She looked behind her and saw someone with brown hair a green jacket running towards her; Ulrich. She waved to him as if saying goodbye. Aelita spread out her arms and let herself fall, but someone grabbed her hand before falling. She looked up but couldn't make a face out because the weather was becoming more of a blizzard. She squinted her eyes and saw blone hair and a little spot of purple. It was Odd! Aelita was pulled up and she jumped into Odd's arms.

"Holy crap I can't believe it's you Odd!" Aelita yelled in joy. She pulled out of the hug and faced not Odd but someone else. It was Ulrich who was slightly blushing. Aelita fell to her knees and broke down in tears, again. Ulrich crouched down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Aelita," Ulrich started. "I know how much you miss Odd and I miss him too, but you shouldn't go and commit suicide. Jeremy **_will_** find Odd and he **_will_** come back. Meanwhile, just be patient."

"Ulrich, I've been patient for months now and no progress has been made," Aelita exclaimed.

"Well Aelita, you never know. It's December 18th, almost Christmas," Ulrich told her as he slowly helped Aelita stand up.

"So?" Aelita asked while picking up her jacket from the ground and shook it to get the snow off then slipping it on.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and you'll have a Christmas miracle,"Ulrich said, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh well, I hope so," Aelita mumbled as they walked back to Kadic together.

* * *

Another few days past and nothing was progressing. It felt like hell to Aelita. Yesterday she had asked Jeremy if anything on Odd was going on and he just said that he'll do everything he can. Although, that's what he said 6 months ago, the day Odd fell into the digital sea.

Aelita woke up on a Saturday morning at 6:45AM. She sighed and did what she normally did in the morning. One single tear found it's way down Aelita's cheek as she entered the lunch room and took a seat by herself at an empty lunch table. She layed her head down on the table and watched as people walked past, mumbling some stuff that Aelita knew was probably about her. Aelita didn't notice someone take a seat next to her until she lifted her head to face the person. Actually there was two people. One that barely came out of his room and the other one who had saved herself from suicide the other day.

"Ulrich? Jeremy? What are you guys doing here," Aelita asked confused. They had smiles on their faces and Aelita was really confused. Then another person came to the table and sat down next to her. Her japanese friend Yumi who seemed to have came back from her ski trip. "Yumi? Ok, what's going on?"

"We have good news and bad news," Jeremy anounced, catching Aelita's attention. "The good news is that I found Odd. The bad news is that-"

"You found him?! I can't belive this! When am I going to see him?" Aelita exclaimed. A million thoughts were rushing around in her head. She'll be able to see Odd agin, hug him again, kiss him again, etc.

"But Aelita," Jeremy started, snapping her out of her thoughts. "He's not the Odd we know anymore. From the looks of it, Xana didn't really drop Odd in the digital sea. He tricked us into thinnking he had which is why I coudn't find him anywhere in the digital sea. Xana captured Odd and brainwashed him like he did with William. Now, he's Xana's slave and, like William, I don't know how we're going to get him back."

Aelita bit her lower lip. She was finally going to see Odd again, but he's not going to be the Odd she knew 6 months ago. Just on cue Jeremy's laptop started to beep and he pulled it out of his bag and typed a few things on it.

"Xana's attacking, we have to go," Jeremy told them as they all got up and ran to the factory. Aelita was running the fastest because, even though Odd's now evil, she knows the real Odd is in there somewhere. Once she was near the ropes she leaped up and swung down and ran to the elevator. The rest of the gang, who was in shock, followed her lead and raced down to the elevator, pressed the button, and made their way to the computer room. They dropped Jeremy off and continued on their way to the scanner room.

"I'm sending you guys to the forest sector." Jeremy told them over the headset. They all stepped into a scanner and Jeremy started up the virtualization process. They all landed on lyoko and the vehicles were all ready there. Yumi and Ulrich jumped on their vehicles and waited for Aelita's to get on the overboard. She took a deep breath and jumped on. They headed for the tower and Aelita felt like her heart had skipped a beat. There was Odd in his purple cat attire, but instead of a dog on his shirt there was the Xana sign instead.

"Odd!" Everyone gasped. Aelita jumped off the overboard and started to walk towards Odd.

"Aelita! What are you doing?" Yumi exclaimed as she watched her pink haired friend walk towards the now evil possesed Odd.

"Odd, it's me. Aelita. Your girlfriend remember," Aelita asked while slowly walking towards him. The closer Aelita got she felt a dark presence behind her and grab her shoulders. "William."

Aelita kicked William and he released his grip on her. She shot two energy fields at him and Ulrich took care of him while Yumi took care of the flying mantas that had just apeared. Aelita continued to walk toward Odd, but Odd shot a lazer arrow at her. She ducked at the last second before it hit her and she bit her lip. Odd had become evil and he was under Xana's control.

"Odd please snap out of it," Aelita pleaded."Xana has control of you, but I know you're strong enough to break out of his grasp! Please! I want you back Odd. The days without you are like bullets being shot through my chest."

Aelita saw Odd flinch then, after a moment, it looked like he was having a nervous breakdown. She ran over to him and fell to her knees and sat down next to him.

"Please Odd. Break free of Xana. Remember your life on earth. Remember me and how much I love you," Aelita said in a whisper. Odd grabbed his head and let out a scream. His life on earth, lyoko and him and Aelita flashed in his mind and memories that he kept close to him that not even Xana could take from him. Odd let his hands fall to the ground and fell onto Aelita lap. He slowly lifted up his head and looked up at Aelita. She saw the Xana's eye no longer in Odd's and the Xana symbol had disapeared from Odd's shirt.

"Aelita?" Odd asked softly.

"Shhhh. It's alright Odd. I- it's alright." Aelita spoke in a whisper.

"Aelita what's wrong? What happened?"Odd asked very confused.

"It's a long story," Aelita said with a chuckle that turned into a quiet laugh.

* * *

Jeremy de- virtualized everyone and they went back to the super computer room with Odd finally back with them. Odd and Aelita leaned against the wall with eachother and Odd's arm found it's way around Aelita's waist.

"So, for a whole 6 moths I've been Xana's little puppet?" Odd exclaimed making Aelita giggle.

"This was actually the first time he attacked with you as his puppet," Jeremy explained. Everyone filled Odd in with what had happened for the last 6 months while walking back to Kadic and, at the end of it, Odd was in complete shock.

"So let me get this straight,"Odd started."I spent 6 months straight without Aelita?"

Everyone laughed as they reached the dorms. Ulrich walked Yumi back to her house, Jeremy went back to his room with satisfied smile, and Odd and Aelita headed over to her room.

"So Aelita," Odd started. "You were going to commit suicde?"

"Well, life without you here was just stabbing me with a knife and I thought that the only way I could be with you again would be to die, too." Aelita explained as she closed the door and they both fell onto her bed, cuddling together with eachother.

"You must be crazy for me if you would do that," Odd said in surprise.

"Well, to say the truth, yes. I am head over heels for you." Aelita said with a smile.

"Well," Odd said as he lifted up her chin and got her eyes level with his. "I would do anything in the entire universe if it was for you."

A small tear went down Aelita face but this time, it didn't fall to the floor like it usally did. Odd was the one to catch it before it fell.

"Don't cry princess. Watching you cry is like a stab in my back."

Aelita smiled and Odd slowly lifted up her chin again and pressed his lips to hers. Aelita felt like the kiss would last forever. After 6 months you tend to forget how much you love one person's kisses. Aelita wrapped her arms around his neck and Odd snaked his hands around her waist. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I really, really hope you liked this story! Oh, and for those of you *cough*aelitacl*cough* who wanted my stories to be longer here you go! It maybe only 2,400 somthing, but this is the best I could do. So yeah. It took a while to type this up and I really hope you gys had a good Christmas and Have a Happy New Year! *Hint*Hint* My bday is on January 19th! *hint*Hint* So Have a Happy New Year! Bye!**

**~moxie4evr**


	17. Stop Child Abuse

**Hey guys, this is a little story to spread the word about stopping child abuse. Child abuse is wron and children do not deserve it. After reading this spread the word to stop Child abuse. This is a short short story that goes with the song Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride and I recommend you watching that before you read this, and it will surely make you cry. Hopefully this is will make you think again with Child Abuse.**

8 year old Aelita Stones walked down the sidewalk with her Hello Kitty lunch box in her hands. The other kids run past her and say something in the others ear. She was wearing the same old dress and old sweater from the day before. Aelita walked past a mom and her daughter hug before running off. She held back a tear from falling and continued walking. As she reached the steps up to the school doors other kids were looking at her froma distance. Aelita slowly walked to her class and sat in her normal seat. She removed her sweater and hung it on the back of her chair.

"Alright class, take your seats," The teacher, Mrs. Wilson, yelled out. "This is your math packet that I'm handing out. This is not homework for any of you who are concerned."

All the children cheered as Mrs. Wilson passed out the packets. As she was walking around she noticed the Aelita's arm had bruises all over.

"Aelita, may I see you out in the hallway," She asked her. Aelita nodded and followed her out. "Is there you want to talk about, honey?"

"No," Aelita said in a whisper. "I'm fine."

"Ok then, but if you ever need to talk to anyone please remember that your teachers are always here with open arms." Mrs. Wilson replied with a reasurring smile. Aelita nodded her head as they both went back into the classroom.

After school she went to the park and sat at a bench by herself and watched the other kids play with their friends.

"Hi," A boy with blonde hair shaped in a cone greeted. "I'm Odd. Odd Della Robbia!"

Aelita managed a smile and pushed back a strand of her pink hair. "I'm Aelita Stones. It's nice to meet you."

"Aelita? I like that name." Odd stated with a smile. They continued talking until they both had to go home. Aelita was surprised to figure out that he lived right next door. She ran up to her room and saw him in the window. They again started talking and for the first time in a while, Aelita was laughing. But then her reign of happiness ended when her mom came running into the room and grabbed her arms tightly and started shaking her.

"What are you doing," Her mom shouted at her."You're not supposed to be talking to people I don't know!"

Odd was horrified at the sight. He had never seen anyone ever treated like that in his life. He watched as Aelita's mom start slapping her and pull her away from the window. He could still see their shadows on the walls. All he could hear was a little girl screaming out in pain.

He ran down the stairs and to his mom then told her what was going on. She quickly dialed 911 and they got there in an instant, but it was too late. They got there once Aelita's mom was finished with her, but they were much too late to save her. Doctors tried everything they could, but little 8 year old Aelita Stones, was dead.

The day she was buried Odd showed up late and he was able to hold back tears from cascading down his face. He thought that he might have actually found someone he could be real friends with, but maybe it wasn't meant to be. On her grave stone said:

**_Here lays Aelita Rose Stones, who was beaten to death._**

**_R.I.P We all will miss you_**

Please stop Child Abuse. Some kids right now are either being beaten or neglected by their parents. If you are reading this right now, please take the time to spread the word to Stop Child Abuse. It's wrong and no kid deserves this. Some don't even have the chance to even see the world out there like we do. Sometimes our parents can be unfair, but we should be lucky enough that we have them. If you ever witness or know someone being or Child abusing someone, do something about because you could save a life.


	18. I Love You

**Hey Guys! I'm only back temporarily because my computer got a virus which is why wasn't able to update in 2 months I think it was. Well, this one is quick because of that so Enjoy! On with the story!(Setting: Starting in Spring and everyone is in highschool!)**

Aelita's POV

Why do I always torchure myself by waking up early on Saturday mornings? I looked over at my clock and groaned. It was 7:15AM. Great. I have tried many times to try and go back to sleep, but it never worked. When I wake up, I stay awake. That sucked for me alot.

I pulled myself off of my bed and grabbed what I needed to shower. The hallways were deserted when I stepped out of my room. The only good part of me waking up early is that there is always enough hot water for me. As I entered the shower I turned the dial and hot water started to rain down on me. I started thinking about what I had to do today until the thought of Odd just flew into my head like a small bug just flew into your ear. You can't ignore it. Odd and I are just friends. I thought to myself. Nothing more. Something was telling me that we were most definitly more then 'just friends'. I ignored the feeling. I liked Jeremy. Right?

I turned off the water and wrapped a light pink towel around me. I dried myself then started to put my clothes on. As I pulled on my pink shirt with my name printed on it, the feeling kept pestering like an annoying buzzing sound. It was hopless. I could not ignore the feeling no matter how hard I tried. Maybe I should talk to Yumi. Maybe she could help me out.

I finished dressing up and and brushed the knots out of my now long pink hair. It was Odd's idea for me to grow it out and- Come on! Can't I go one minute without thinking about Odd and his akward blonde and purple hair put into a cone shape, and his dreamy eyes that I always get lost in when- Arrgh! There I go again! I guess I just can't help it. Odd and I are alike alot and I guess I let myself start to like him. No! No! I like Jeremy! Not Odd! Jeremy was the one who saved me from the super computer in the first place! Then again, Odd's saved me loads of times while we were on Lyoko. Then those times we've accedentily on top of eachother. I had to get my feelings straight about who I liked.

I shook it off then headed back to my room to put my stuff back then headed to the cafeteria. Hopefully I'll see Odd there. Wait, was I thinking? I shook my head then walked to get myself some breakfast.

When I entered the Cafeteria I looked over to our groups table and expected it to be empty, but I was wrong. Odd was there which really surprised me. I hope I got the time wrong because last time I checked, Odd never got up this early. I took out my cellphone and checked the time to make sure I wasn't just seeing things and it was really 10:00AM. I was wrong again. It was 8:15AM. I went to go get my breakfast then I headed toward the table.

Odd's POV

You're probably wondering why the hell I'm up this damn early aren't you. I know I'm usually up at about ten or eleven-ish, but something was urging me to get up off my lazy ass and wait for Aelita at the Cafeteria. I looked up and saw Aelita walking down to our table and sit down across from me.

"Hey Odd,"She greeted me with a smile."What are you doing up this early?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," I mumbled as I stuffed a piece of scrambled egg in my mouth. She gave me a perplexed look.

"What do you mean?" She asked me as I stuffed my face with food. Usually food would wake me up in the morning, but I was ready to sleep for a few decades. How vampires can stand staying awake like this I'll never know.

"I mean that I woke up about ten minutes ago and couldn't go back to sleep," I explained to her. "So, I decided to come down here and just wait for you. I know as a fact you get up early too so I figured you might come down here."

"Funny, I usually can't go back to sleep either," She admitted as she lifted a piece of bacon to her mouth then eat it. "So how are you and Sam?"

"Not good. We broke up yesterday,"I confessed."Our relationship wasn't working out good anyway. We would argue everyday and never agree on anything. She says I'm not honest with her, and when I tried to be honest, I recieved a slap in the face. Now my reign of torchure is gone and I am a free man. How are things with you and Jeremy?"

"Not good at all,"She answered with a glum expression on her face. "All he ever does now is go on his computer all day. Whenever I suggest we go to see a movie, he says that he's too busy. There is never a day when he's free. I think I'm going to break up with him today. I'm losing my intrest with him and I didn't even know what I was thinking when I said yes into becoming his boyfriend."

I chuckled a little. "He calls me a walking stomach, but he's the walking computer program!" Aelita started laughing as we continued talking until we finished of the last of our food.

"So you're planing on breaking up with Jeremy today," I asked as she nodded. "I'll come with you. Just incase."

"Okay," She said. "I don't think anythings going to happen though. It's not like he's going to hurt me."

"You never know," I murmured to myselfWe walked and talked on our way to Jeremy's room and I got a little more tense on the way. Not that I'm scared of Jeremy it just that he grew a little bit more over the years, but I could still beat him up anytime. The thing I was worried about though was that Jeremy has become a little more agressive. I'm afraid that if I let Aelita go alone, he might hurt her. Like I said, you never know.

We reached his door and Aelita knocked on it. After a short moment, we were greeted by Jeremy.

"Hey guys, come on in," He greeted us. He tried to kiss Aelita, but she back away before he could. "What's wrong Aelita?"

"Jeremy, we need to talk," She started. We walked in as Jeremy shut the door behind us. Jeremy took a seat on his computer chair and waited for her to start talking. "Jeremy, I really like you, but you've lost my interest. You're getting boring and you pay no attention to me anymore. You never have any free time anymore and you're on your computer twenty four seven."

"So, what are you trying to say?" Jeremy asked. Aelita took a deep breath.

"I'm breaking up with you Jeremy." She stated. Jeremy looked heart broken for a second, but only a second. He started to get angry then darted his eyes at me.

"You!" He yelled at me. "She's breaking up with me to get together with you isn't she? You're probably just going to dump her in a few weeks like every other girl you've ever dated!"

"Listen Jeremy-"

"No you listen!" He was now shouting and Aelita looked scared.

"Jeremy calm down!" Aelita yelled at him.

"How could you go for an idiot like him," He asked her. Then he grabbed her arms tightly and started to harden his grip on her.

"Ow, Jeremy stop it! Please!" She begged. I tore him off of her then punched him in the face.

"What's wrong with you Jeremy?" I shouted at him. He gave me a death glare then turned to Aelita with pleading eyes. "Come on Aelita. Let's go."

She didn't protest. When we walked out of his room she broke down in tears and into my arms.

"It's going to be alright, princess" I told her. I walked her to my room and led her inside. We sat down on my bed and she continued to cry her eyes out.

"How could Jeremy do that?" She asked me.

I thought for a minute. How was I supposed to answer her? Just tell her that Jeremy is an asshole and it should be illegal for him to date girls? It might give her a small laugh, but then I garuntee it'll bring her back down to tears.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that maybe you should stay away from him," I suggested. I had to no idea what to say. Sam would never break down in tears, and when all my other ex- girlfriends cried it was because I broke up with them. "Please don't cry princess.'"

I wiped the tears from her face and left my hand on her cheek. We locked eyes together and started inching our faces closer.

"Hey Odd, Do you have-" Of course Ulrich just had to ruin the moment. "Um, sorry. Didn't mean to, uh , barge into whatever was happening. I'll just leave you two to continue whatever it was that you were gonna do."

Aelita's face was bright red. Usually, if Ulrich walked in the room when I was with another girl, it wouldn't have been too akward. Except this time, I was embarresed. Not that I'm embarressed with Aelita, I mean, she's beautiful in every possible way, but it was just kind of wierd I guess you could say. I was surprised when she didn't leave because once Ulrich walked into the room, I was expected that she'd leave then this would be some kind of drama shows you see on TV. But no, she stayed put on the bed with me, arms stick entangled with each other. I'm guessing Ulrich was expecting that too, but he just left akwardly leaving us again.

Then Aelita did something I thought she would never do in her life.

She kissed me first.

I really wasn't expecting that but, when she kissed me it was like, wow. I don't know how to explain it. There was like this spark when our lips connceted. It's never happened to me before. Actually, it felt kind of right when I kissed her. Like we should be together.

"I'm sorry," She said. I lifted up my eyebrow

"For what?" I asked. "For kissing me? There's nothing to apologize about."

She stopped talking then blushed a little. Then I did something that I knew I would never regret.

I kissed her back.

She didn't protest and she did stop me either. Aelita just kissed me back until we were having a little make- out session on my bed. I pulled out of the kiss then looked her in her beautiful emerald eyes.

Then I said," I love you."

"And I love you, too"

* * *

**Yea, I had to finish it up quick, but review and I promise that I'll try and update when I can or when I get my computer fixed! RxR! **

**~moxie4evr**


	19. Lac Paisible

Ni-hao! Ok, ok I'm extremly sorry I haven't updated in like, forever, but I've been busy. I got homework, my stupid computer broke, and my new boyfriend broke up with me over a fricken text message! Well, just consider this as a late Christmas gift! On with the story!

**Aelita POV**

Nothing could ruin this night.

After months of begging and pleading, Jeremy finally agreed to go on a date with me. We have been going out for almost a year and he has never taken me out on a date. Not once. So to make everything perfect, I planned out our perfect night. First, I'm taking him to this club I've been hearing around campus for some dancing, then we're going to see this movie that just came out. It's called Starlight. It's supposed to be a romance and comedy flick and I can't wait to see it! After that, we'll have dinner at my favorite restaurant, Olive Garden, and finally I'm dragging him to _lac paisible _which means peaceful lake in French. Everything was mapped out according to plan. I even spent most my savings on the most beautiful pink dress I saw while browsing through the mall with Yumi. Now all I had to do was wait for Jeremy to come and pick me up and we'll be on our way. It was 6:30 at the moment. He was only a few minutes late, he'd come soon.

6:45...7:00...7:15...Where was he? I sighed. He probably just lost track of time. If I go down there, I'll probably meet him down the hall, all ready to go.

I exited my room and made my way down to the boys' hallway. When I reached his door I lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard him say through the door. I creaked open the door and Jeremy was sitting at his desk typing on his compter with his blue turtleneck and brown khacki pants still intact with his body.

"Um, Jeremy," I started to say. "Aren't we supposed to be going on a date right now?"

"Huh? Oh, was that tonight?" He said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yea, it was. Are you coming?" I said, trying to fight back tears. _Please don't say what I think you're going to say,_ I thought to myself.

"Uh, maybe next time Aelita. I'm really busy tonight." A tear found its way down my cheek. Then I grit my teeth, trying to keep calm.

"But Jeremy, it took me alot of hardwork to plan this date," I replied. "Please don't do this, again."

"Again? Aelita, it's just a date. Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" Jeremy said, spinning his chair around to face me. Right then and there I lost it.

"Just a date Jeremy? Just a date? I had everything planned out! Do you know how hard it was to get reservations on such a short notice? Getting really expensive tickets and passes? I spent almost every cent of my money for this stupid date to spend time with you! This is unbelivible!" I shouted at him with clenched fists and small tears cascading down my face.

"Aelita, it isn't the end of the world if we don't go. There is always a next time." He stood up and took his hand in mine. I pulled my hand away hastily. He still didn't get it.

"You know what, Jeremy. No. There's not going to be a next." He looked with a perplexed stare.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head.

"I mean it's over. We're over. I'm done with you." Then I left. I stormed out of the room, tears falling out of my eyes and falling to the carpeted floor below me. I walked a fast pace back to my room and slammed it shut when I entered. I landed on my bed, crying my heart and soul out. Jeremy obviously was not the one for me. Not at all. What a waste of all this money and time. I wasted so much time hoping that Jeremy would change and we would be more together. Together like the other couples I see walking around the Kadic. Holding hands, laughing with eachother, kissing, and everything else I've missed out on while I was stranded on Lyoko. So what if Jeremy found me in the super computer. It could have been anyone. Besides, I was only with him because I thought I had to. Not because I wanted to be with him. I'm so stupid and naive. I don't need Jeremy anyhow. There are so many other people in the world other then him.

I stood up from my bed and put my hand on the door handle. _What am I doing?_ I thought to myself. I don't even know why I'm going out. To see if some other guy would go for me? I barely know any other guys here. I can't even talk to most the guys at this school. I fell back on my bed and began to cry again. It was going to be a long night.

**Odd POV**

"I'm sorry Odd, but we're over." Then Sam left with those words lingering in my mind. I know I didn't get to see her a whole lot, but it didn't mean that gave Sam a free pass to cheat on me. She dated the other guy. She cheated on me and I'm the bad guy here? That just makes no sense. I'm not one to cry or vent my feelings to anyone. I just walk it off. Walk aimlisly around the campus until I'm over it. I don't know where I go as long as I'm alone. Somehow I found myself down in the girl's hallway. I past Aelita's door, but reversed my steps when I heard sobs coming from her room. I knocked on her door.

"Aelita?" No answer, just sobs. I reached for her door knob. It was open. "Aelita, are you okay?" I saw her crying into her pillow, her face buried into her pillow. She lifted her head up and took a good look at me. Her eyes were all red and puffy. Aelita was wearing a pink dress as if she were about ready to go out for a night of her life. Except, it didn't exactly seem the part. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, Odd. I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in." She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. I sat next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked her. She looked away.

"It was nothing. I'm fine." She replied. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Aelita, I found you crying on your bed. You call that fine?" She shrugged.

"All I wanted was to have a romantic date with a Jeremy. I've been planning this for weeks! I kept reminding and yet he still forgot. I broke up with him." She explained with more tears finding its way down her face. I gently wiped them away for her. She blushed a bright red.

"Well, what kind of date did you plan?" I said to make this less awkward. She explained how she booked last minute reservations at the hottest restaurant in France, how much money she spent on the passes for the club and tickets for the movie. If she really did all this for a date, Aelita must have really wanted to go out tonight. She choked back a sob.

"You must think I'm being ridiculous for crying like this." She said while wiping the remainder of her tears off her face. I shook my head.

"Not at all! Jeremy obviously doesn't know what he's missing with you. I mean, putting together a date like that. He should be lucky to have a girl like you." She looked away. Suddenly an idea popped in my head."What if we go on the date together?"

"What?"She said. I smiled.

"You spent all that money on everything and we can't just let that go to waste now can we?" I exclaimed. I smile slowly appeared on her face.

"You know what. I think I'd like that."

**Aelita POV**

All I really have to say about the odd turn of events was that it sure was a twist. Nothing serious thoough. Just a night out as friends. Nothing else at all. Anyway, I locked him out of my room long enough for me to redo my make-up. As I took a seat at my vanity, I gasped. It looked like there was a some kind of monster in the mirror. Its eyes were all red and puffy with tear streked cheeks. The hair was in tangles and sticking up everywhere. That monster was me. I took a deep breath. It's okay. I've prepared for something like this. Some blush over here. Cover up on this side. A little tease and _viola! _Perfect! Thank you, Yumi. I fixed myself and made sure I looked exactly like I did before stupid Jeremy ruined my night.

When I exited my room, Odd was changed into a fancier wardrobe. A purple button up shirt with ripped jeans. I've always wondered how guys got ready for dates faster then girls. I guess Ill never know. I saw his eyes sort of widen.

"Wow, Aelita. You look, wow." I giggled.

"So, descriptive." We both laughed.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and took his arm.

**Odd POV**

Aelita led me to this club in town that was flooding with people. There was a line leading so far that I couldn't even see the end. For a minute I thought she was going to make us wait in that line, but then she pulled two passes out of her purse.

"Here," She said. "Put this around your neck that show it to the bouncer." I did as she told. He nodded at us and opened the door for us. A ton of boo's and people saying 'come on!' came from behind us as we entered.

Clubs in my head seemed less, what's the word, psychotic, in my head. What I was seeing right now was like fans at the superbowl, frat party kids, and highschool seniors all put together in one room with flashing lights, smoke machines, chandeliers, snack bars, and a DJ. This was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

"Watch out!" Aelita and I ducked as a glass cup sailed over our heads. We looked out into the sea of people dancing and partying. It was sane and insane people all mixed together on one dance floor. I looked over at Aelita and she seemed to have cringed. She's a pretty shy girl and maybe her choice of clubs wasn't all that bright. Then she grabbed my hand. I don't blame her. There could've been over one hundred people here. It wouldn't be too much of a challenge to get yourself lost.

"Wanna dance?" I suggested since we stuck out like sore thumbs just standing there. She nervously nodded. At first, she just swayed and tried to avoid the wreckless dancers bumping into her. I tried to get her into a dancing mood for a while until she found the beat of the music persuading her to dance.

"Alright, alright you crazy people! Time to slow it down." The DJ announced. I never thought it would be possible in a place like this, but things did seem to slow down. The DJ put on a Kelly Clarkson song. Some people in the backround who weren't dancing made gagging noises and pretended to barf. Aelita started to feel squirmish again. I held out my hand for her.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her. She smiled and took my hand. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her waist. Fortunately, I grew a little taller over the years so I was about a few inches taller than Aelita. We just swayed and looked around at other couples. Some were kissing, some were laughing and talking with eachother, etc.

"Enjoying your night so far?" I questioned her to tone down the awkwardness.

"Yea, you think I made a good choose in clubs?"

"Definently." I answered. She laughed. Aelita had such an angelic laugh. Her voice was beautiful, too. It was wierd because, Aelita's supposed to be my best friend. It's not supposed to be me and her. It should be her and Jeremy. Yumi and Ulrich. Me and...who would I be with? Sam? She's a cheater. Be the player everyone knows and loves? Getting together with girls and breaking up with them just five minutes later? I don't want my life to be like that. I want to be with the person who makes me happy. Who makes me want to smile everytime I see them. Get that jumpy felling in your stomach when your excited about something. The person who...I love. And that person..that person may just be...Aelita.

No. It couldn't be. She just my bestest, closeset friend. Besides, what if we broke up? Everything would just be too weird and we wouldn't be able to talk to eachother. Be able to be in the same room without it being like the whole world is staring at us.

The song suddenly cut off in the middle of the chorus and everything was kind of quiet. The people all around us were shuffling and asking random questions that woud get no answers. Then a new person came to the DJ area.

"We are recieving some technical diffuculties. Please do just go on with your dancing and partying as we try to fix the problom. Thank you. Dance party songs started up again and everyone went back to dancing as if nothing happened.

"Come on, "Aelita said, pulling me along, "Let's go see what happened."

A large swarm of people were crowding one area. Aelita and I just saw a glimpse of what was going on. It seemed that the DJ guy overheated from all the lights shining on him and the fact that the airconditionor wasn't exactly running smoothly caused him to pass out.

"Okay, okay, everyone back up. Back away. Go on with your business. There is nothing to see here." A guy, we were guessing the manager, was saying. "Great, now who's going to DJ?" An Idea suddenly burst into my head.

"She can DJ!" I said. The manager turned and looked at Aelita as if he were buying a new car. Aelita looked at me as if saying _'What the hell are you doing?'_.

"Hmm," He said. "What's your name?"

"A-Aelita S-Stones" She answered.

"Hey," A guy said as he emerged from no where. "Aren't you that girl who recorded something for that new Subdidgitals CD?"

"Yup, the one and only Aelita Stones," I announced with pride.

"Will you please DJ until this one wakes up? Please?" The manager pleaded.

"Um, okay," Aelita agreed although she didn't exactly have a choice. The manager lead her to the DJ stand and showed her all the basic steps and procedures. I saw Aelita smile a little. Obviously she knew what she was doing.

"Alright, everyone," The manager said into the microphone."Please welcome our new DJ, Aelita Stones!" The crowed erupted in cheers. She flipped a few switches and started up the music. It started out normally until she began to mix up the track. It was basically a remix in her version of the song.

"Whooo! Go Aelita!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. She gave me a big smile as if saying, _Thank you! _The manager came back and whispered something into her ear. She frowned a little bit, but then stepped down from the DJ area and came toward me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The other DJ woke up and was ready to go back. It was fun while it lasted though." She explained.

"Well, in my opinion, I thought you did amazing up there." I stated. Then she gave me a big hug.

"Thank you so much." At first I was a little surprised, but then hugged her back.

"Your welcome."

**Aelita's POV**

Odd has to be the most awesomest person in the world right now! Getting me up there and DJing for one of the hottest clubs in France? That is the best thing any best friend could do for you! After all that excitement, we left the club. We headed to our next destination to watch the movie, Starlight. Odd seemed a little uncomfortable on our way inside, so I held his hand. For a moment, I thought he had blushed a deep scarlet red, but perhaps it was just my imagination. I couldn't blame him. It was supposed to be, what was it that some people described movies girls watched? Oh, yeah. A chic flick as Ulrich once said when Yumi took him, er, forced him, to go to the movies with her. Odd bought himself a really, really large bucket of popcorn. Extra butter, he had said.

When we took our seats, the movie had just started. Odd sank back into his seat. I hope this didn't torture him too much.

As the movie ended I looked at Odd to see if he had fallen asleep. He didn't. He was crying.

"Odd, are you okay?" His eyes were filling with tears.

"She didn't even give him a chance at love!" Then he let out a sob. I patted his back.

"It's okay, Odd." I said. "Isabelle is now with the one she loves." I lead him out of there, holding back laughs I wanted so mcuh to let out.

**Odd's POV**

Okay, just to clear things up, I was not really crying. I was just doing that to show Aelita that I wasn't going to be complaining the whole time. Even if Isabelle didn't give Johnny a chance. She just chose Edwin without hesitation! She should've chosen Johnny. Isabelle would have way more fun with him anyway.

Well, now it was time to head to the restaurant, Olive Garden. It was a good thing too because I was getting really hungry. I honestly thought it was kind of wierd having an Italian restaurant in a French city. Then again, Olive Garden was known to have some pretty good food.

"We have reservations, for Stones, Aelita." Aelita told the Host. He scanned through a list on his computer, searching for her name.

"I am sorry, but we do not have you on the list," He said in his funny Italian accent. Aelita's smiled faded.

"What do you mean I'm not on the list?" She qestioned him, "I reserved a table a just a few days ago. There has to be a mistake."

"Miss, I am very certain of myself that there is no mistake. Now, either take a seat and wait for a table or get of my resturant."

Aelita frowned and got those said eyes she got when she was really upset. "I guess we could wait," She said quietly. We took a seat and she faced the window. I saw her reflection and her eyes started to water a bit. Aelita was very sensitive and to see her like this was crushing. I got up and went toward the host. He said something into a phone then hung up. He faced me with an annoyed expression.

"What is it now you little hooligan," He asked me with an annoyed voice.

" Listen," I whispered. "my friend over there has been looking forward to this for a long time now so I was thinking we could make a little deal." I pulled out fifty dollars from my pocket and waved it so only he could see it. He scowled.

"I run a high class restuarant and you expect me to bargain with you?" His smirked. "But I bet I could pull a few strings." I handed him the money. "Oh look, a table for two just opened up. Miss, Mister, please follow Tracy." He motioned for a girl who looked about in her teens. She had light brown hair that was tied in a tight ponytail. I noticed that she was trying to surpress a laugh, but she wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it. Obviously she knew what her boss had just done.

I went back to Aelita and nudged her arm. "Hey, Aelita. They got a table for us." She looked a little surprised. I held out a hand for her and she took it as a hoisted her up. Then she looked at me with her _you-just-did-something-bad_ face.

"What did you do?" She whispered to me. I just chuckled as we followed Tracy to our table. The table was located toward the back of the restuarant. We had a window seats and the view from outside was amazing. The night was quiet and still, the moon peaked out from behind the trees, and animals were hiding from people walking past. I was busy gazing at the menu that I didn't realize that Aelita had piched my ear.

"Ow! what was that for?" I asked, rubbing my ear.

"I asked you a question. What did you do? Normal waiting without a reservation can take hours long here." She said while trying to give me her nasty face. It wasn't working since she was trying not to smile. I explained to her how I bribed the Host and was able to get the table. Aelita pinched my ear again.

"Ow! What was that one for?" I rubbed my pained ear again.

"I can't believe you bribed fifty dollars! You really shouldn't have! Now I just feel bad." She pouted and faced outside the window. I laughed out loud, drawing some people's attention.

"Aelita, you have to stop making a big deal out of everything," I started. "Sometimes you just have to let loose and go with the flow. It doesn't realy matter if I did what I did. It's done. Over with. No did to be dealt with anymore. Sometimes you just need to laugh at life's mistakes. One day I'm going to regret giving up that fifty bucks. Then again, maybe I won't. Just enjoy today and don't worry about the future. You get it?"

I slowly saw her turn her had and put her hands down it defeat.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so deep." She laughed. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, a guy from behind us turned around and looked at us teary eyed.

"That was so beautiful!" He exclaimed. Then, he got up and ran to the bathroom. Aelita and I looked at each other, confused. Then we both burst out laughing.

"I can be pretty deep," I joked and buried my face back into the menu. Suddenly, Tracy appeared infront of us.

"Okay, before I take your drink orders, I must say. You little mister, are one sly dog." She pointed at me with her pen. I smirked and leaned back in my chair.

"Well, I do have a way with people." I said as I popped my collar. We all laughed.

"Anyway, drinks?" She asked.

"Coke for me." I answered.

"Pink lemonade with a lemon wedge." She answered a few seconds after me.

"Okay, be back in a jiffy." Then she was gone.

**Aelita's POV**

The rest of the dinner was amazing. Odd had scarfed down on three steaks, two plates of Ravioli, four plates of spaghetti, a bowl of soup, and a huge icecream sundae that we shared together. He took his straw and used it to take a little whipped cream from the top. He then plopped it on my nose.

"You jerk!" I yelled at him. I grabbed my straw and pulled it back with the whipped cream and it landed on his face. Finally, it ended up in a whipped cream war. I coming out victorious. We cleaned ourselves, and the table, up and I payed the bill. Three hundred and twenty- eight dollars.

"Whoah, you sure about this check?" I asked as he stared at the check. I smiled.

"Yup," I pulled out my wallet and retrieved my silver debit card. I had more than three thousand dollars on this. I was pretty sure it was okay. Saving up money sure was easy. I wonder why people that it was so hard to.

I placed it on the bill. Tracy came back, took it away, then came back and returned it to me. "Have a nice night you two!"

Odd and I walked out of the restuarant holding hands. We weren't dating or anything. I just liked the feeling of his hand in mine. I felt secure, I guess you could say. Besides, I didn't think Odd minded.

"Where to next, princess?" Odd asked. I don't know if it was just me, but I thought he looked at me in a new way. Kind of the like way he was when he was with Sam. I couldn't explain it. It was just, there.

" _Lac Paisible. _Peaceful lake." I stated. We walked, holding hand together, walking together, talking. Just like the kids on campus. Right there I knew what I wanted. I wanted Odd. He was always there for me. Always there when I needed cheering up. How come I haven't realized this before? My feelings for Odd? All this time I thought he was just a friend. A friend looking out for me. But I was wrong.

Odd DellaRobbia was the one that I loved.

**Odd's POV**

She was looking at me in a new way. Aelita was. Kind of like the way she was when she was with Jeremy. There wasn't really a word I could explain it with. It was just, there. That's when it hit me.

Aelita was the kind of girl who I can talk to without getting nervous. I felt so normal around her. It was the feeling you get when something really weird was going on in the pit of your stomach. It wasn't a sick feeling. It was a feeling I really liked. A happy feeling. A loving feeling. That was it!

Aelita Stones was the that I loved.

**End of POV's**

As they reached Lac Paisible, they took a seat right at the edge of the lake. They sat together like that for quite sometimes. The moonlight danced off the reflection of the water. The grass was soft enough to lay on. Tiny waves in the lake lapped over one another at a time. Crickets sounded off in the distance, the small pitter- patters of squirrels running up trees could be heard in the faintest of the quiet, and it was such a perfect night.

"Aelita I," Odd started.

"Odd I," She said at the same time. They glanced at each other and blushed then looked away. "You go first." Odd took a deep breath.

"Well, we've been spending alot of time together, and I understand if you don't feel the same way but," Aelita put finger to his lips.

"It's okay, Odd. If what you're thinking what I'm thinking, then I feel the exact same way." She said with softness as she spoke.

"I love you." They said in unison. Then, they sealed the deal. They moved their face closer until their lips conected with each other. Sparks were flying everywhere.

There you have it. How bestfriends found love with each other. How they realized everything in just one night. I hope you all have a happy love life just like Aelita and Odd.

* * *

**:P Eh, ending sucks as all of hell! Sorry wanted to just end this. I put so much freaking time on this so if i see any flames...I WILL EAT YOU! Haha, just kidding. Bt seriously, let me have some good reviews okay! **

**~moxie4evr**

**P.S. For those of you who wanted it longer, there you go! *cough*aelitacl*cough***


	20. I AM BACK

I AM BACK. (Vicious language so pardon my French I should say?)

I AM REALLY, SINCERELY, SORRY. I know a million apologies could never make up for the long ass hiatus I put this on without any warning whatsoever, but I really am sorry. I am back though and hopefully for a while. For those of you who gave up hope on me and probably won't check back on this anytime soon, hi. I'm back. I won't lie to you that I have been writing stories that were saved on my laptop, but I never got a chance to finish them. The story that is about the published after this huge fucking explanation (or excuse, whatever you wish to call it) hopefully will make up for my absence.

I recently decided to check back on my fanfiction account and decided to look through my reviews individually for each chapter of 100 stories of OddxAelita. First off, I was completely and utterly embarrassed. My stories were short and choppy and just awfully written. I am surprised people still read on through chapters. I believe after a long while I improved, maybe I'm wrong, but I think I really did, especially with the upcoming stories I am ready to finish and upload. Seriously though, what I wrote was just fucking terrible. I was really embarrassed while reading. Throughout it all I was thinking to myself what in the fuck is wrong with me? Ahhh. Anyway, like I said, I did read the reviews to the chapters and I'm listening to you wonderful readers now.

You my reviewers, are too nice. Thank you for that though, but I believe I need people to tell me more of what I need to improve. It helps shape me into a better writer. I do really appreciate all the reviews, good and bad! I love you all and thank you for being so patient with me! I have become the one thing I hate on fanfiction so again, I am so sorry for the wait!

Also, I would like to mention that if you haven't noticed, in which you probably and obviously have, I do not enjoy Jeremy's presence. I suppose that would be the nicer way of putting it. He aggravates me to a point that if I saw anyone dressed as him, I would probably punch said person. Even I have to admit though that I am being pretty harsh on him, always making him out to be the bad guy and stuff so I will try and change that. If not I will at least put him on civil ground in the stories. I don't like him, I really don't.

I will try and upload more frequently, I promise! Hope you enjoy the story!

~moxie4evr


	21. The Flirtationship

**WHAT IS UP? Again, I am sorry for making you guys wait. I'm glad to be back though! This story sounded so much better in my head, but once it was actually typed out it decided hey, let's not make sense. Please do not hesitate to tell me any mistakes or anything I should really improve! Thank you and on with the story!**

* * *

"Hey Ulrich! Yumi! I've got an idea! How about enjoying the beach for a little bit instead of choking on each other's tongues for a change," Odd yelled, throwing a beach ball at the oblivious couple.

"Odd!" Ulrich yelled back as he shot up and began to chase the blonde and purple haired boy across the sand.

Aelita chuckled, hands on her hips as she made her way to Yumi whom was seated on a green and black beach blanket. Yumi observed the boys chasing each other until she snapped her head up to where Aelita was standing above her.

"I don't understand you," Yumi stated. "No, wait. Scratch that, I don't understand you and Odd."

Aelita glanced down at Yumi nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Please, you know what I mean. You like Odd. Odd likes you. We don't get why you two aren't together."

Aelita dug her toes in the sand and bit her bottom lip. "It's complicated?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Yumi said, lying back onto the blanket. "I know for a fact that Jeremy has nothing to do with this, so what's stopping you? If you keep leading him on like this, one of you is going to end up hurt."

Aelita looked up at the sky and sighed. Yumi was right. She and Jeremy ended it a year ago when they finally realized that they just weren't meant to be. Soon after, Jeremy left for America to attend a school for the 'gifted' and 'talented'. Aelita liked Odd, a lot, and from what she's always hearing, he liked her as well. Then you add all the touchy-feely between the two, almost everyone had pegged them as a couple.

Over with the boys, Odd slowed down a little too soon and found himself being kicked in the chest and flying into the salty ocean.

"Hey, no fair! You can't pull out ninja moves on me!" Odd complained as he swam back to shore.

"I don't recall any rules when it comes to me kicking your ass," Ulrich stated while he attempted to block Odd from showering ocean water onto him while the other boy shook his head like a dog. "So Odd, you and Aelita, what's going on with that project?"

"I'm working on it," Odd mumbled, fixing his hair into its usual spike. "It's complicated."

"Complicated? How? You like her. She likes you. Put two and two together, and you've got a happy couple." Ulrich said as he clapped his hands together.

Odd scratched the back of his head and sighed. It should be that simple. That thought ran through his head every time he even glanced at Aelita. He was all for a relationship with Aelita. She was sweet, kind, and the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his eyes on. Truthfully, it was mostly her who wasn't set for much to happen between them. Even though a majority of the school already believes that they're together with all their daily hugs and little kisses and continuous flirting, she just doesn't seem to be ready.

Ulrich gave Odd a pat on the back and they headed back to the girls.

"Well, welcome back," Aelita greeted as she flashed Odd a flirtatious smile. Odd didn't hesitate to fire back.

"Glad to be back," Odd smiled, grabbing one of her hands and kissing it. Aelita giggled and snaked her arms around Odd's neck as he pulled her closer to him.

Yumi shook her head and looked towards Ulrich who just shrugged his shoulders and fell beside her. He pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Well, while they're in their own little world, why don't we have some fun?" Yumi smiled and quickly snatched the boy up and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Oh come on you guys! Again? Really?" Odd stuck his nose out to them as he played with the strings of Aelita's pink bikini bottoms.

"Speak for yourself," Ulrich exclaimed as he gestured to where Odd's fingers were set. Odd rolled his eyes.

"At least my tongue is in my own mouth!" Odd exclaimed. Aelita thought to herself and dragged Odd by his chin, bringing his attention back to her.

"That can be changed," Aelita gave him a smirk as her fingers danced up his chest and used her thumb to trace his bottom lip. Odd chuckled, licked his lips and grabbed Aelita's hand.

"Only with your blessing, my Princess," Odd brought her thumb up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss.

Somewhere between their flirting Ulrich slipped away with a bucket and returned with it filled with colder-than-the-arctic ocean water. He ran up to the two and dumped it on the duo that gasped and stood there in shock. Yumi laughed hysterically in the background while slowly moving away, knowing that Odd's wrath was soon to come. As Ulrich admired his handiwork, he watched Odd calmly reach over to retrieve his purple beach towel and wrap it around the shivering Aelita. Then, Ulrich received what could have been his death if looks could kill.

It was like everything was moving in slow motion as a laughing Ulrich tried to run away while Odd snapped right out of his calmed expression into a furious beast.

"I'LL GET YOU ULRICH EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Odd shouted across the beach as Ulrich sprinted away, laughing it up.

The girls watched a giggled as the boys once again chased each other around the beach, receiving strange look from other beach goers. It was a sight to see but little did Odd and Aelita know, this was just the beginning to plan that has just been set into motion…

* * *

When you think about it, sure these four people are quite an amazing group. Although, they aren't superhero's. They can't fly from place to place whenever they damn well please. No my friends, they use a car, just like the rest of the world. This certain car just so happened to be Yumi's in which she got for graduation. A job well done for her might I add? In this particular car, the seats that were placed in the middle can be folded in, making a flat area. An area Aelita and Odd were seated in during the trip there. This place was just oh so useful in Ulrich and Yumi's little plot. Now, let's find out why, shall we?

* * *

Odd had him. Ulrich was right in front of him, all he had to do was kick it into high gear and that bastard would be- BLAM! Right before Odd managed to grab him Ulrich spun around and kicked Odd right in the stomach. Hard.

"Sorry buddy, but you'll thank me later." Ulrich said as he threw a dazed Odd over his shoulder.

"Ulrich..when..I get my...hands on you..I'm gonna…make you…eat a pie," Odd managed to mumble as Ulrich tossed him into Yumi's car.

"I'm sure it'll be a great pie, buddy." Ulrich laughed as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey Yumi, did you see where they went off to? I lost sight of them," Aelita said with worry dripping in her voice. "Hope they didn't kill each other."

"I'm sure those two will be fine. Have they ever actually managed to seriously injure each other?" Yumi asked, looking back to when both had fractured their noses crashing head on with one another.

"Heh, I guess not." Aelita smiled. She looked over to where Yumi was laying and scanned over their belongings. She then frowned, noticing a certain picnic basket was nowhere in sight. "Yumi, I think we forgot the picnic basket in the car."

"Ah damn, did we? Ill double check here, you take a look in the car." Yumi instructed as she pretended to search through the group's pile of beach bags and towels. Aelita nodded and headed back to the car with the keys in hand.

As she unlocked the door, she slid it open only to discover a half conscious Odd face down on the blanket that had been spread out onto the flat surface of the car.

"Odd? Are you ok?" Aelita exclaimed. Right as she was about to reach over to touch Odd, she found her arms being roughly pulled behind her, the keys taken from her possession. Then, she was thrown into the van alongside Odd. Aelita looked up frightened only to find Ulrich and Yumi with mischievous grins on their faces.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Aelita asked in confusion.

"Aelita you're the smartest out of all of us," Yumi said.

"You guys can figure it out, shouldn't be that hard." Ulrich continued.

"Right now it's 4pm, we'll be back around 6. You two have fun. I'll leave the air conditioner on so you guys don't boil. Bye now." Yumi gave her a smile and slid the door closed, locking it from the outside. The air conditioning powered on and Aelita sat there, still awestruck. Those cunning bastards.

Aelita blinked and looked back to Odd who grunted and tried to unsuccessfully pull himself up.

"Here, let me help." Aelita offered as she took ahold of both his arms, slowly lifting him up and leaning him against the car door.

"Ah, those assholes are going to pay," Odd grumbled as he rubbed his stomach. Aelita just couldn't help but notice the godly abs that Odd possessed. She shook her head. Now is not the time to be daydreaming.

"Are you ok Odd?" Aelita asked with concern. Odd looked at her and smiled to put her at ease.

"I'll be fine, Princess, Don't worry about me," He lifted her chin up so they were eye level. She smiled her sweet smile that he loved oh so damn much. He looked away and felt for the door handle and tried to pull it open. "They really locked us in her huh?"

"I guess so," She said as she tried the other door. "At least they were nice enough to leave the air conditioner on for us."

Odd nodded. It didn't take long for him to figure out why they were locked in there. Anyone could have figured it out. As much as he was pissed off at how they got him in here, it was still a smart plan nonetheless. "Must be child lock on these doors," Odd guessed.

"Child lock, huh?" Aelita pondered. Aelita climbed over to the front seats, giving Odd a good view of her ass for a second before she sat herself in the driver's seat. She unlocked the door and opened it. "Guess they didn't think this through." Aelita smiled to herself, but just as she was about to get out, Odd grabbed her arm.

"Wait Aelita," Odd exclaimed. It's not that Yumi and Ulrich forgot about the front seats. They knew that when Odd and Aelita realized that the front doors could open, it gave them a choice; Walk away and continue this little 'flirtationship' the two had going on, or change that and stay in that car to make those decisions.

Odd leaned over, shut the door, re-locked it, and pulled the lever that pushed the seat back down all the way. He hovered over Aelita and put on a serious face. "We need to talk."

Aelita stared into Odd's eyes then looked away. She set her sights on anything other than his intense gaze; the radio, the steering wheel, the cup holders, anything but him.

"Aelita," Odd called out. She ignored him.

"Aelita," He called out again, but she refused to react. _'Stop it, dammit.'_ She thought to herself. _'Stop calling my name out. Stop looking at me like that. STOP MAKING ME FALL FOR YOU.'_

Odd was getting frustrated. "Aelita, look at m-,"

"Would you just shut up?" Aelita cried out as she pulled herself up and smashed her lips onto his.

Odd was surprised at first but quickly got over it, returning the kiss with just as much force. They flipped over; Odd on top, Aelita on bottom. They pushed themselves farther into the flat surface, sitting up now. The kiss was consuming, hands and lips flew everywhere. He didn't want to, he could have let this continue, but Odd knew he had to stop this.

He pulled away from her lips. "Aelita, Aelita wait." She ignored him and pulled herself back up to his mouth. Odd pushed her back gently by her shoulders. "Just stop for a second and listen to me." Aelita reluctantly pulled back and avoided his eyes. _'Now were back to square one,' _Odd thought to himself.

"Aelita," Odd said quietly. He brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it gently. "We can't keep things like this Aelita, you know that."

"I-I know. I'm sorry," She agreed.

"You didn't do anything wrong," He reassured her.

They both sat there for a minute, waiting for the other to begin. _'Ah hell with it,' _Odd thought.

"Aelita, I like you. A lot and I would be more than honored as to take the next step with you," Odd announced. Aelita opened her mouth to interrupt, but he stopped her. "Maybe I'm missing something obvious, but I don't know what it is Aelita. All I know is that I'm ready to be with you, hopefully for a really long time because I believe you are wonderful, fantastic, beautiful, and smart, and rainbows and butterflies!"

Aelita cracked a smile and giggled. Odd smirked and continued," Over all, what I'm basically trying to say is I'm ready whenever you are."

"I am ready Odd," She said. "I'm just scared that if we do decide to go for it, and if we were to break up, it would ruin the friendship we have. I don't want to lose you." Aelita blushed and looked away. Odd smirked and pulled her into another kiss. When they pulled away, Aelita gave him a puzzled look.

"Tell you what, if you agree to us, and if we ever decide to end things in which I hope we don't, we will continue to be friends," Odd offered. "Although, I don't want to think of things like that because I really want to be with you for a long time."

Aelita smiled. "Okay." She threw herself into his embrace and they stayed like that for a while. Just to take a moment to let the reality of it all sink in.

"You can't even imagine how happy I am right now," Odd sighed. It wasn't just random breath of exhaled air though. It was a sigh of relief. Finally moving onto the next step with Aelita felt so right. Sure, if, and hopefully not anytime soon, they broke things off it would be a little awkward. Aelita had a point about that, but he believed that their friendship was strong enough to overlook it. They've been through so much in their lives together, the very thought of Aelita distanced from his life would devastate him.

They laid down together, still wrapped in a comfortable embrace, and they stayed like that until Ulrich and Yumi came back for them. The car door unlocked and it slid open to reveal the couple just lying there.

"Well, mission accomplished?" Ulrich asked. Odd lolled his head to take a good look at Ulrich before pouncing him. Aelita sat up and chuckled. Yumi look at her as to say _'well?'_, and Aelita simply nodded. Yumi raised her arms triumphantly.

"That really hurt Ulrich," Odd said through gritted teeth. He held Ulrich in a headlock, but it didn't last for long as Ulrich grabbed Odd by the shoulders and threw him off. "Not cool."

They all laughed together and soon after headed back to the beach. Ulrich and Yumi watched to couple incessantly flirt and whisper sweet little nothings into one another's ears, but this time was different. They were official now and it would last for quite a while.


End file.
